When Inuyasha Died
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Before Naraku could die, he made certain Inuyasha wouldn't live either. But death is only the beginning.
1. Recovery

_Hey guys I'm back! I posted this story a while back and left it as a tragedy but I've got inspiration so I intend to continue this story. Please enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Never will._**

**_Summary: Before Naraku could die, he made certain Inuyasha wouldn't live either. But death is only the beginning. When Inuyasha died, his death caused a few changes some for the good and for the bad and for the in between. I hate summaries lol. Enjoy!_**

**_WHEN INUYASHA DIED..._**

_Chapter 1: Recovery_

Kagome stared down at the large piece of jewel in her hand. It was almost completed. The only thing left to do was destroy Naraku and take his other portion of the jewel, then…

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still recovering from the wounds he had received from a recent battle. Once the jewel was completed, Inuyasha would use it to become a full demon.

She sighed sadly. She loved him the way he was but he really wanted to change and well- she would support his decision.

She glanced at the jewel again. The stupid thing had caused more pain than pleasure to anyone who possessed it. Kikyo had died because of it, Inuyasha had been pinned to the Goshinboku tree for 50 years because of it and Naraku had claimed the lives of so many humans like Sango's brother, Kohaku because of the stupid Shikon No Tama.

"Kagome?"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. "Yes? Are you still in pain?" She got up and went to him.

"This is nothing but a scratch," he shrugged her off. "I'm fine."

Kagome sighed. 'He's always trying to act so tough. Why can't he see that it's okay to show a little weakness, at least to his friends?'

"How's the jewel?" he asked.

'This stupid jewel always takes precedence over me in his mind,' she thought angrily. 'It's always 'how's the jewel' or 'where's the next jewel shard?' It's always jewel this, jewel that.'

"It's fine," she said showing him the piece they had gathered. It was a culmination of Kohaku's shard, Kouga's two shards and other shards they had found. It hadn't been easy getting Kouga's shards. He had fought Inuyasha mercilessly; this was why Inuyasha was recovering from extensive wounds right now. However, Kohaku's shard hadn't been too hard to retrieve. He had wanted to die so that he didn't hurt anyone anymore and Sango had understood that and so she had took it from his back and he died in her arms.

It still made Kagome cry whenever she thought of Sango's brother dying. But at least he could be at peace; at least his soul could now rest. Sango and Miroku were at the Slayer's Village now, burying him. Kagome had wanted to be with her, but Sango had told her that time was winding down and that they had to act quickly. Sango had told them to get Kouga's shards because Naraku would go after Kouga next and kill him. And so they did.

"Naraku's piece of the shard is way larger than ours," Inuyasha said as he stared at the portion in Kagome's hand.

Kagome nodded. She didn't care. All she wanted was for Naraku to die and the jewel to disappear and never come back to harm anyone again.

"He'll be coming after us soon, Kagome."

She nodded again. "Yes, we already got Kouga's shards. So it'll only be us he's coming after next. Let's hope he doesn't come until you're fully recovered. You'll need all your strength to defeat him."

"Kagome,"

She looked at him and there in his eyes was a plea. He wanted her to do something. She knew what he wanted. She'd never give him it.

"No." she said and got up to walk away from him.

"You have to leave." He shouted at her. "This place is going to get more dangerous than ever! Naraku could strike at any moment. I want you gone from here!"

She turned to look at him. "I'm not leaving. Not now. Not until Naraku is dead."

Inuyasha struggled to get up. His left leg and arms were broken and he had a massive wound in his stomach where Kouga had kicked him, other than that he was okay enough to go to her.

"Kagome, listen to me," he said with a plea. "Kagome, Naraku knows that my first priority is to keep you safe. Miroku and Sango are not here to protect you."

"I can-"

"You can protect yourself," he cut her off. "I know you can but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Kagome gasped as he pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, don't you understand? With you here, my attention is split in two. If I'm going to defeat Naraku I have to be at full attention."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "You're saying I'm a hindrance,"

"Kagome," he held her even tighter, not caring that his arms were throbbing in pain. "If you are safe, I can fight without worry. You're not a hindrance to me. You give me strength and knowing that you are safe will make me even stronger."

Kagome inhaled shakily. "I understand,"

He pulled from her to look at her. "Do you?'

She nodded. "I'll go, Inuyasha but only when I know that you are healed up properly. This would be the best time for Naraku to strike us, but I don't think he will.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave her a stiff nod.

They had heard of a recent fight Naraku had with another demon. That demon had the power to extract another demon's energy with its poison spears. Naraku had fought that demon, and was wounded greatly, but in the end the demon had been absorbed by Naraku. However, absorbing that demon had poisoned Naraku as well and it was said that Naraku was recovering as well. Inuyasha estimated that Naraku's recovery would take at least two weeks. Inuyasha would already be healed up and prepared to battle by then.

"Two weeks Kagome," Inuyasha told her. "In two weeks you will go home and you won't come back until I come for you."

"But suppose-"

He put a clawed finger over her lips to hush her. "Don't think ahead of that."

Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything's coming to an end real fast, eh Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he rubbed her head with his palm.

"But we'll be okay," Kagome said as she closed her eyes. "I know we will."

**Two Weeks Later**

Miroku and Sango had been back from the Slayer's Village now for about three days and they were both prepared to fight Naraku with Inuyasha. Kagome, on the other hand, had made certain that Inuyasha was also in perfect condition to fight Naraku. She made sure he ate well and regularly. She watched him as he trained and gave him suggestions. She had made sure he slept enough so that he was always energized and she always slept beside him.

Kagome had told Kaede to take Shippo and move to the closest village nearby. They knew Naraku would come to them so they decided to wait until he did. It was nighttime now and Kagome was already packed and prepared to leave. She had given Kaede, Shippo and the other villagers a tearful goodbye and now she had to tell Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha farewell.

Tears came to her eyes as she hugged Miroku and Sango and rubbed Kirara's head.

"Be safe Kagome," Sango said tearfully.

"I'll be more than safe in my time," Kagome told her as the tears streamed down her face. "I want you all to fight hard and don't die."

"We can't promise you that, Lady Kagome," Miroku gave her a soft smile. "But we promise to try not to succumb to Naraku."

She sniffed and nodded.

"Are you ready now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked at him. He already had her yellow backpack in her hand. He was so ready for her to leave. She felt another tear drop. "I am."

He walked out; she followed after telling Miroku and Sango goodbye once more.

They were silent. What could they say at a time like this? Kagome felt her body begin to shake as they neared the Goshinboku tree, they would soon reach the Bone Eater's Well.

She inhaled shakily as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

She stopped walking suddenly. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Her eyes widened in shock.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's fear instantly. He dropped her bag and went to her. "Kagome? What is it?"

"N- N- Naraku's coming," she said to him.

"Shit." Inuyasha picked her up and began sprinting toward the well. He would drop her in and she'd be safe. Since he always carried Tetsusaiga with him he was more than prepared to run Naraku through.

But it was too late.

Inuyasha reached the well and there, standing before it was…

"Naraku."

"And where were you going so fast, Inuyasha?" The menacing voice asked. "You weren't thinking of sending that miko of yours home, were you?"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. 'What to do? Kagome's in danger here. If I can get Naraku far away from the well then Kagome could leave and be safe.'

"Naraku, prepare to die. Your ass is mine," Inuyasha growled angrily.

He turned to Kagome. "I'm going to get him away from the well, you get there when you get the chance and leave."

She nodded and Inuyasha ran toward Naraku swinging his massive sword. Naraku jumped into the air. Inuyasha jumped onto the rim of the well, jumped up and with a spin, he slashed his sword into Naraku's side.

Naraku laughed as his miasma sprayed from his body. Inuyasha flipped down but found that Naraku was still too close to the well. Kagome would have to wait a little longer. Inuyasha attacked again, his movements were so fluid and fast, Kagome could hardly see them.

'Come on Inuyasha,' she thought as she watched Inuyasha fight. Since she always had her bow and arrow she readied it just in case she would have to use it. 'As soon as Naraku moves away far enough I'll go to the well and jump in.'

Naraku knew what Inuyasha was planning. It was too obvious that Inuyasha would want his miko somewhere safe. Naraku had never seen Kagome go through the well, but he did see her come out of it on occasion. Obviously, the miko could pass through time when in the well.

He wanted to absorb her powers as well. But first, he would have to taint her so that her pure blood would not purify him. The poison he had absorbed from the spear demon in his previous battle would be the best one to poison the miko. And Inuyasha's powers would be a great addition to his own. Naraku knew exactly how he would act.

Inuyasha wasn't shocked when Naraku moved in Kagome's direction. Kagome, being the intelligent woman he knew ran off into the forest, the trees should hinder Naraku's movement. Inuyasha went after Naraku and grabbed him behind the neck. Inuyasha ran his sword through Naraku's back. Naraku dropped to the ground.

'Dammit,' he thought as he revised his plan. 'I should kill Inuyasha first and then go after the miko who would be defenseless against me.'

"You should pay more attention to your opponent, Naraku," Inuyasha snarled at him. "Leave Kagome out of this, this is between me and you."

Naraku snickered again as the hole in his back regenerated. He got up and stared at Inuyasha. "You're wrong Inuyasha, this is between all of us. And when I kill you, I'm going to poison your precious Kagome and absorb her tainted miko blood."

Kagome gasped when she heard his plans.

"Kagome! Go into the well!"

Kagome sprinted off. 'This could be the last time I'll see Inuyasha.' She thought and so she turned to look at him.

The fight had started again and it was obvious Inuyasha wasn't wasting any more time. She recognized Inuyasha's backlash wave and knew that it would not be enough to kill Naraku, he would need more power.

Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Naraku.

"DIE NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

"Hit the mark!" Kagome shot her purifying arrow at once and suddenly, another arrow appeared.

Shocked, Kagome looked at where it came from. It was Kikyo. She was on the other side of the fight, closer to Naraku and she was injured extensively. Kagome didn't know how Kikyo had gotten those wounds and at the moment, she honestly didn't care. She looked back at the fight.

Inuyasha had unleashed his Adamant Barrage. It was a powerful technique that shot massive shards of diamond into his opponent. Naraku's screams pierced the air. Kagome pulled out another arrow and shot him again, so did Kikyo.

Then suddenly, Sango's Horaikotsu with Miroku's staff shot through the air and sliced through Naraku's side. Kagome saw them both prepared to help in the fight.

But it was over.

At least- she thought it was.

Inuyasha prepared to use his final attack; an attack that was meant to finish off Naraku. It was the first attack he had ever learnt to use against an enemy.

Inuyasha's energy flowed around Tetsusiaga and Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran toward the battered and half-dead Naraku. He jumped into the air and shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

Kagome felt the air leave her body when Naraku's hand shot out a second before Inuyasha's attack and a spear shot from it.

It was that demon's spear. The spear that could absorb a demon's energy and then poison the demon until the demon died.

Kagome screamed as the spear pierced through Inuyasha's torso and flung him back. Inuyasha yelled out as he was tossed back by the spear and suddenly, the spear pierced into the Goshinboku tree, pinning Inuyasha to it.

Naraku, on the other hand cackled into the night as Inuyasha's Windscar finished him for good. The jewel shard Naraku possessed flew into the air only to drop before Kikyo's feet.

Kikyo didn't care about it, but she did pick it up. She watched as Kagome, ran directly to Inuyasha who was pinned by a massive spear in the Goshinboku tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went to him. She climbed the humongous roots of the Sacred Tree and just as she was about to touch the spear he shouted at her.

"KAGOME! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Kagome stumbled back and watched as Inuyasha grabbed the spear and attempted to pull it from his torso. It wouldn't budge. Tears drained down her face as a black toxin began to appear.

"Inuyasha, we have to pull it out!" She cried.

Miroku and Sango went to her. "Kagome, humans can't touch the spear," Miroku said covering his mouth and nose.

"It's a demonic spear that will poison any human that touches it and kill them instantly," Sango had on her mask so she put a hand across Kagome face and began to pull her back. "The toxin will also kill us if we inhale it."

"Kagome! You guys just leave!" Inuyasha ground out as he continued trying to pull it out.

Miroku began helping Sango pull Kagome away. Kagome thrashed and cried as they distanced themselves from Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "We have to help him."

"There's nothing you can do."

Kagome's head snapped to the injured miko. "Kikyo…"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha from where they stood. "He's going to die this time. Permanently."

Kagome crumpled to the ground as the words hit her. She shook her head. "No! He can't die! Inuyasha! You can't die!" She screamed.

"He will die," Kikyo said as she pulled out Naraku's portion of the jewel. "Here".

Kagome didn't want it. Kikyo dropped it in front of her.

"It's your responsibility now," Kikyo told her as she walked toward Inuyasha.

"Kikyo!" Miroku called out. "Stop that toxin will kill you."

She gave him a soft smile. "Monk. Have you forgotten that I'm already dead?" She turned from him and continued to walk.

Kagome watched in shock and jealousy as Kikyo went to the hanyou she wanted to go to most but couldn't. Tears streamed down her face.

"They belong together. They're going to die together just as she wanted." Kagome felt her body begin to shake rapidly. "They'll be together in the afterlife just as she had planned from the beginning."

"Kagome," Sango tried to console her but for Kagome, there was no consolation for this twisted fate.

"I can't go to him," Kagome sniffed. "There's nothing I can do but watch as she goes to him. They were meant to be together and I'm such a fool I actually believed that maybe, maybe there was a way for me to be with Inuyasha forever."

"Lady Kagome," Miroku whispered as pain shot through him when he heard her words.

"I'm such a fool," Kagome's bent her head as the tears wracked her body.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next._

_Reviews are most appreciated._

_Apryl._


	2. Inuyasha's Demise

Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Please enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (So sad, but true)_**

_**When Inuyasha Died…**_

_**Part 2: Inuyasha's Demise**_

Kikyo went to Inuyasha. The black toxin wrapped around her but it didn't affect her in the least. She was dead after all. But she noticed that even in this state she was dying again. Her soul stealers couldn't get to her through the toxin.

'Good,' she thought. 'No more shall I steal the souls of young maidens.'

Kikyo climbed up the roots and went to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha,"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Kikyo. You have to leave."

"No," She said. "I intend to die here. With you."

He bit his lip. "I'm not going to die."

"You're already dying," she told him as she fingered the spear. "There's no way I can pull this from your body, and even if I did, what good would come of it?"

"You still hate me so much, don't you?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "No, but I still want you to die with me."

He inhaled deeply and he turned his head to look at Kagome. She was far away from him but he could still see her clearly. She was on the ground, crying.

'Kagome' he thought. 'I have to break free of this,'

Inuyasha grabbed the spear and began to pull again. It budged and Inuyasha shouted out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out when she heard his pain. Miroku and Sango held her firmly as she thrashed. "I have to go to him! Please!"

"You'll die!" They told her.

"I don't care!" She cried. "If Inuyasha dies I'll die too! I can't live without him. Please, let me go!"

Kikyo heard Kagome's words and sighed. "That Kagome… she must really care for you, Inuyasha."

He looked at her as he continued trying to pull the spear out. It wasn't budging anymore.

"Do you care for her?" Kikyo asked him as she cupped his chin.

He stared into her cold eyes and realized that Kikyo needed to know how he truly felt. "I do. She's been with me for a very long time and it's only natural that I've come to care for her."

"I see," Kikyo turned from him.

"Kikyo," he said softly. "I care for you as well."

She didn't turn to him but she did smile and nod. "Inuyasha. I don't know what I can do. I can feel my body growing weaker."

"You have to leave," Inuyasha said. "Your soul stealers can't get through the toxin."

"And neither can, Kagome." Kikyo sighed, then turned back to him. "Do you want her here? Do you want her here to watch you as you die?"

He gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to d-"

Suddenly pain seared through him and he yelled out again.

"You have to face it Inuyasha," Kikyo said to him. "You're dying and Kagome can't come to you because of this toxin. Every time you scream out she'll cry even harder and her friends, the monk and the slayer won't be able to hold her down for long. She's strong and she'll soon use her miko powers to shield herself from them and come to you and when she comes she'll die as well."

"Why ask if I want her here?" Inuyasha began to pant. It was getting harder to breathe. The poison had already begun spreading through his entire body.

Kikyo put her hand on the spear. "Because if you do, I'll get rid of the toxin and she can be here with you instead of watching you from afar. I know what she wants… she wants to hold you in her arms. But she can't because of this toxin. I can use the last of my power to take it away. But I'll only do it if you want her here."

Inuyasha knew what she was telling him. She was saying that he had to choose. If he wanted Kagome, she would die. But if he didn't want Kagome there, she would stay and still die in the process but Kagome would not be able to come to him.

"Do you?" she asked him. "Do you want Kagome here?"

"I-" he paused. "I do. I want her here, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded and closed her eyes. Her hands tightened around the spear and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to see that Kikyo was absorbing the toxin.

"Kikyo! You're absorbing it! Stop- you'll die."

She gave him a smirk. "Foolish hanyou, I'm already dead or have you forgotten what happened more than 50 years ago?"

Inuyasha watched as the toxin began to fade. Kikyo's skin began to turn blue and Inuyasha knew what was happening. Kikyo was dying and she was going to die for good. As soon as the black toxin was gone, Inuyasha finally saw the extensive wounds Kikyo had.

"Kikyo? Where'd you get those wounds?" He asked her.

Kikyo began to cough as the toxin began to choke her. "It doesn't matter!" Kikyo stumbled backward and fell off of the roots onto the ground where she began coughing up… dirt?

Inuyasha watched horrified as Kikyo grabbed her throat and began bringing up her insides. He grimaced. There was nothing he could do to help her. The toxin was gone but the spear was still poisoning him on the inside and soon, Inuyasha knew, it would begin to drain his demon energy.

Kagome saw Kikyo fall to the ground, but she also saw that the toxin was gone. She thrashed violently from Miroku and Sango and finally, they let her go. Kagome ran and ran until she reached where Inuyasha and Kikyo was.

She was shocked to see Kikyo coughing up dirt. It was natural for her, wasn't it? After all, Kikyo was made from graveyard soil.

"Kikyo,"

The dead miko looked up at Kagome. "He's yours." She said as she struggled to get up. Kagome tried to help her but she pulled away. "Don't touch me, I'm poisonous."

With one last look at Inuyasha she said, "Good bye Inuyasha."

Kikyo began to stumble away, but she didn't make it far.

Kagome gasped and turned away as Kikyo froze and suddenly, her body began to molt into a pillar of soil until Kikyo was no more.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

A soft breeze blew and the remnants of Kikyo were blown away. There was a long moment of silence before Inuyasha began shouting out in pain.

Kagome went to him. The spear wasn't poisonous to humans anymore since the toxin was gone so Kagome took it and tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fought to pull it. He felt his heart wrench when it wouldn't budge at all and Kagome began to cry again.

"Come out!" She urged it as she continued pulling.

Miroku and Sango came and tried to help as well, but it wouldn't budge. It was futile. The strength of three mere mortals would not be enough to pull the spear out. But they didn't give up.

"Inuyasha,"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome suddenly looked and saw someone they didn't expect to see. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled at him.

Kagome stared at him. 'Could Sesshoumaru pull it out? I have to ask.' She thought. "Sesshoumaru. Is it possible… are you able to…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Can you pull this spear out?" She asked not caring how much Inuyasha protested.

He looked at her and then walked toward his brother. He reached out his hand but stopped when he saw Tetsusaiga jutting out of the root of the Goshinboku tree. He pulled his hand back.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back. "Inuyasha you may thank father for putting that powerful seal upon Tetsusaiga," He said as he pointed to the sword. "As I know you'll need an explanation. I'll give it to you."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. He could feel his energy draining from his body. The spear had already begun its absorption.

Sesshoumaru continued. "Tetsusaiga is embedded into the tree, so is the demon spear that holds Inuyasha pinned to this tree."

Miroku finally understood the connection. "So Sesshoumaru couldn't pull the sword out even if he wanted to," he said.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "The seal upon Tetsusaiga has been spread throughout you, the tree and the spear. Therefore, I cannot touch anything."

"What about if we pull the Tetsusaiga out of the tree?" Sango asked.

"Impossible," Sesshoumaru said. "The energies from Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga and the demon spear are far too great for three mere mortals to try and overcome."

Kagome didn't care. She went to Tetsusaiga but the moment she touched it, it burnt her hand. "Ahh!"

"Kagome!"

"It seems not even humans can touch Tetsusaiga now. As for the spear, you three can try to pull it free but it will not budge." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes roved over them before he glanced at his brother. "The spear has already begun absorbing your energy, hasn't it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bit into his lip but gave him a sharp nod. "I can feel my body weakening."

"You will first turn full demon," Sesshoumaru said to him. "You will try to break free but the poison has already done its task it's weakened you. Then it will absorb your full demon energy and you will turn back to hanyou, but it won't stop there,"

"What's going to happen?" Kagome asked as she held herself.

"Inuyasha will begin to waver from Human to Hanyou until all his hanyou energy has been absorbed. Once he is human…" Sesshoumaru paused. "He will die."

Kagome screamed out, "No!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "He'll be dead before midnight."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru took one last look at him. He didn't know what that look meant but he was certain he saw a sudden sadness in his brother's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called out as his brother began to walk away.

Sesshoumaru turned to glance back at him.

"Thank you for coming to see me," he said.

His words shocked everyone there, even Sesshoumaru who masked his shock the moment he realized he was shocked.

Sesshoumaru walked off but not before saying, "You fought well; you fought with all the pride of a dog demon. Father would have been more proud of you than I am and I admit now, I am very proud of you, brother."

Inuyasha heard the words. They had only been meant for Inuyasha to hear because Sesshoumaru had said them a little above a whisper. He felt his throat tighten. Finally, he got some recognition. He felt tears come to his eyes. All he had ever wanted was some recognition from Sesshoumaru.

When Sesshoumaru vanished, Inuyasha's head threw back and he howled out into the night as the pain that wracked through his body intensified.

Kagome, afraid he was about to die went up the roots again and to him. When Inuyasha looked at her, he was in his full demon form.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. She may not be able to touch the sword to pull it out but at least she could hold him.

Inuyasha's claws and fangs lengthened and he latched onto the spear he began trying to pull it out. This would be the only other chance he had to remove it. After his full demon energy faded, he'd be too weak to do anything.

Kagome held him as he pulled and pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. He howled out again.

Kagome looked up and saw his eyes turn from red to gold and then it turned gold completely, the black stripes on his face disappeared and he was back as a hanyou.

"Kagome," he groaned as his body weakened. He could hardly move now.

"Inuyasha," she hugged him close.

"I'm dying Kagome," he told her. "I can't pull it out. No one can pull it out."

She began to cry even harder. Inuyasha managed to put a hand on her head and rub it. "Kagome, the jewel is yours. Use it as you wish."

Then Kagome thought of the jewel and pulled out her and Naraku's portions. "Inuyasha what if I asked the jewel to turn you into a full demon? Would you be strong enough to pull it out?"

He shook his head. "The spear absorbs the energy of demons and poisons humans. It won't work; it'll only make the spear feed more. It'll only prolong the pain."

Kagome's lips began to tremble. She pressed the portions together and they formed into one whole jewel. She couldn't use it. She pocketed it and looked at Inuyasha whose hair was now changing from black to silver. He was turning human now.

"Kagome!" Sango called tears running down her cheeks. "How about Miroku and I get some villagers to come and pull the spear out?"

Kagome nodded not really hearing what Sango had said. And so when Sango and Miroku had left she hardly noted their departure.

She couldn't do anything.

All she could do was watch… and cry. That's all she could ever do.

"What if I purified the tree?" She asked. "I can't touch the sword but I can touch the tree. I'll purify-"

"Kagome stop," he hushed her as his eyes changed from gold to violet. "Even if there was a way to purify the tree, I'm dying. I'm weak. I'm forever changed and I can't do anything about it. So leave it."

"But-"

"Just let go," he said to her softly. He was now completely human. His fangs, ears and claws were now completely gone. "This wouldn't happen unless it was meant to happen."

"Are you telling me you were meant to die today?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "These things happen all the time, Kagome; maybe not to us, but to someone else. Now it's happening to us and we can't do anything."

"So you want me to stay here?" she sniffed. "Stay and watch you die?"

"No," he said. "I want you to go. You can't handle this."

"You're right," she nodded. "I can't handle this. It's too much. It's unbearable. But I will."

"Kagome,"

She hugged him tighter. "I'm telling you I'm not going."

"But Kagome," He sighed.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "You're the best friend I've ever known."

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. He was running out of time. If he wanted to tell her anything it had to be now. If he didn't he'd lose his only chance forever. But could he do that to her? Could he tell her that he loved her when he was dying and wouldn't be able to truly love her? His heart throbbed.

'I should have told her a long time ago,' he thought. 'Dammit, I'm running out of time. I have to tell her now.'

"Kagome,"

Sango and Miroku came back with ten villagers, Shippo and Kaede but they all stood back as they realized this may be the last time Inuyasha and Kagome could say anything to each other.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, the tears streamed down her face. He hated to see her cry, but he couldn't blame her. He felt the tears drain down his face and Kagome gasped. He didn't care. She had to see him, the real him, not the 'him' he always showed her but the 'him' he always hid.

"Inuyasha," she cupped his chin and wiped his tears away but more fell. These were tears and emotions he had left pent up inside of him for hundreds of years. Now they were all coming out.

"Kagome," he said as he felt his legs and arms go numb. "I don't know if I should tell you this or not-"

"Tell me," she urged. "Please tell me."

"I don't know how," he said. "It's easy to think the words, but it's not easy to say them."

"I understand," she sniffed.

"Kagome, it's wrong for me to tell you how I feel now that I am dying," his eyes began to close. "But if I don't- I'll always regret it."

"Inuyasha-"

His breathing began to slow. "I know you may not feel the same way… but Kagome I…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I- I really…" He was panting now. He couldn't get air into his lungs any more. "Kagome, I- I- I-"

"You?"

"I love you!" The words rushed out of him at once. A moment later his head dropped, his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

Kagome froze.

"Inuyasha?" Tears came to her eyes.

"Inuyasha." she began to shake him.

"Inuyasha!" She began to scream as she realized that he was gone.

"INUYASHA!" Her cry pierced the sky and shattered all silence. The birds flew up from the trees, the animals began to scurry in fear and even the people witnessing realized how tormented and painful Kagome's cry was.

"Kagome!" Sango went to her when Kagome began to shake profusely.

"Kagome!" Miroku followed.

"He's dead…" She cried. "Inuyasha's dead!" Her lips began to tremble as the tears drained and drained. Her nose clogged and she couldn't breathe through that passage any longer so she began to gasp for air.

Sango and Miroku took her down from the roots and tried to hold her, but she wouldn't be held. She ran back up to Inuyasha and began to shake him.

"Wake up!" She screamed at him. "Dammit Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Ye must move her from there," Kaede said to Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo began to cry.

The slayer and the monk tried to move her but she held on to Inuyasha's body tightly. She wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha!" She cried in his neck. "Please, I'll do anything you say, just wake up. Just come back! Shout at me again! Call me a stupid wench! Throw me down the well. Do whatever you want, just come back to me!"

The villagers held their head down as Kagome's cries continued to ring out through the night and even when the sun began to rise, Kagome was still crying. She was weak, but she was determined not to leave him.

"Kagome," Kaede said to her. "Ye have been out here all night. Ye must be very tired. Come to the hut and rest."

"I'm not leaving him!" Kagome cried. "I can't leave him, there's no way I will."

Kaede looked back at Sango and Miroku who were huddled together next to Kirara and Shippo they were all still awake crying as they watched Kagome hold onto their friend Inuyasha. It was a painful picture. Kaede felt the tears slip from her old eyes as she left Kagome to sit beside the others.

* * *

_OMG! I literally cried through this entire part. Geez, what was I thinking when I decided to write this tragedy? anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to put every ounce of feeling into it._

Thank you for reading. Please review.

Apryl


	3. The Jewel Disappears

_**When Inuyasha Died…**_

_**Part 3: The Jewel Disappears**_

_The village mourned Inuyasha's passing. They had all come to love the half demon so much but there was no one who loved him more than Kagome did. It was obvious very early on in the beginning that the reincarnated miko and hanyou had feelings for each other but they had never told each other how they felt until the end. And even then, only Inuyasha had told her how he felt._

_It was such a tragedy._

_It was now three days since Inuyasha had died. The villagers had pulled the spear out, Inuyasha's sword was removed and so was his body. Kagome had been so uncontrollable, their village miko, Kaede had to force a sleeping drought down her throat._

_The village was usually silent when Kagome was asleep but the moment she woke up, her screams pierced through the silence and everyone._

_Miroku and Sango were never far away from her. They knew the pain and agony their friend Kagome was going through._

"_Your wind tunnel is gone, isn't it?" Sango asked._

_Miroku looked at the hand he always kept covered. He hadn't even checked. He pulled it off and stared at it. "It is."_

"_Are you happy it's gone?" She glanced at him._

_He tilted his head to look at her. "No," he said honestly._

"_But you've-"_

"_I know," he sighed. "But if it was still here then that would mean Naraku was still alive and so would Inuyasha because Inuyasha wouldn't die until Naraku was dead."_

_Sango felt her throat constrict and nodded. "Kagome's not doing well at all."_

"_It's to be expected," Miroku sighed. "She was Inuyasha's first friend, second love- though to be honest I think Kagome was Inuyasha's first true love and Inuyasha was Kagome's first true love."_

"_Do you think she'll be okay?" Sango asked softly. "We're talking about Inuyasha's death."_

_Miroku scratched his head. "I think Kagome should go back to her time."_

_Sango stopped walking and stared at his back. "I was thinking that as well. In fact, I've heard all the villagers say they think it's best that Kagome use the jewel and go back home. It only hurts her more being here."_

_Miroku nodded. "I agree, so we'll suggest she goes home after Inuyasha is buried and the jewel is taken care of."_

"_That stupid jewel," Sango felt her body begin to shake. "All it has ever caused was problems and pain."_

_Miroku went to her and pulled her into his arms. "The world is much better without it."_

_Then Sango and Miroku heard Kagome's cry again._

"_She's awake again," Sango sighed and turned to go back to the village._

_Miroku took her hand and she looked up at him. "I think she needs some time to herself. We've been crowding her ever since Inuyasha died. I think she needs some space to think."_

_Sango nodded. "I agree. Let's go into the village and see how everyone else is doing?"_

"_All right."_

* * *

_Kagome had woken up again and when she looked around the hut she didn't see Inuyasha as she hoped and then it all came crashing back to her again._

_Inuyasha was dead._

_The pain was unbearable._

_She covered her mouth to muffle the scream that tore from her, but it hardly helped. She bit into her hand to ease the pain but she found it didn't work, she just started to bleed. She had to see him._

_The villagers hadn't buried him as yet. Kagome wouldn't let them._

_She got up noticing she was dressed in Kikyo's ancient miko robes. She didn't care. She walked out of the hut and into the shrine the villagers had built for Inuyasha. He would be buried there. The hole was already there. Inuyasha was lying in the corner, his body was beginning to take on the scent of a dead creature. Kagome didn't care._

_She went to him and looked down at him. She had cleaned him up the moment the villagers got him unpinned from the Goshinboku. In her mind she cursed the tree, she cursed Tetsusaiga and she cursed Naraku and the demon spear. But cursing them did nothing to ease her pain._

_She stared at him. He was still so handsome, even though his hair was now pitch black and he didn't have fangs, claws or demon ears. Kagome often found herself leaning down to kiss his cold cheek, his cold forehead, his cold lips. She didn't care what anyone thought of her._

_She loved him and she never got the chance to tell him._

_The tears came again, but this time they merely dripped from her red eyes. She leaned to him and began to talk to him. "I love you," she said softly as she picked up one of his long forelocks and felt his hair. "I love you, Inuyasha. I'm never going to leave you."_

_She kissed his lips again and wished that they would warm and kiss her back._

_But they didn't._

_She pulled from him and sat down next to him. She often just stared at him, imagining that he was just sleeping. She recalled the first time she'd seen him, the sweetest words he had ever said to her, the times he protected her, the times he bled for her and the times he cried for her. Those memories she held dear to her._

'_Inuyasha wouldn't want me to be like this,' she thought as she rubbed his cold face. "But I can't help it. I miss you so much Inuyasha."_

"_And that's the first step to recovery, Kagome"_

_Kagome looked at Kaede who was standing at the entrance. "Lady Kaede?"_

"_I'm sorry to bother ye, while ye are morning, child." She said. "But I need to know when we'll be burying Inuyasha."_

_Kagome felt the pain wrack through her body again but she knew she had to tamp it down. She'd cried so much she wondered how she was still able to produce tears. "Tonight." Kagome said._

_Kaede inhaled sharply. "Tonight, child?"_

_Kagome nodded and got up. She looked at Kaede. "Tonight," she responded. "Inuyasha would not want me to be like this," Kagome said. "I have… I have to move on."_

"_But it's still so soon," Kaede told her._

"_It's a start," Kagome gave her a wobbly smile. "I have to start strong now, or I may never truly start to recover and I may never get over him."_

"_Child,"_

"_Inuyasha will be buried tonight Kaede and I'm leaving for my time tomorrow morning," Kagome said._

"_All right,"_

_Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha and walked out of the shrine. She went back into Kaede's hut and looked at her school clothes; they were the first set of clothes Inuyasha had ever seen her wear. She'd wear them to Inuyasha's burial._

_Miroku and Sango came in an hour later and found Kagome fixing her hair._

"_Kagome?" Sango went to her._

"_Inuyasha's funeral is tonight, you two should get ready."_

"_Tonight!" Miroku exclaimed._

"_Kagome his body can wait at least three days more," Sango told her._

_Kagome sighed and looked at them. "Why wait three more days?" Kagome asked. "I realize that he's gone and he's never coming back. So, why wait three more days?"_

"_You don't think it's much too early?" Miroku asked her._

"_His death was much too early," she replied. "But where there is life, there is death. We're all going to die someday. Some of us will die sooner than others. Some will die for no apparent reason at all. Some will die because Mother Nature wants them to. Some will die because they want to. But for whatever reason, all of us will die and that's a fact and there's no if, ands or buts about it. We're all going to die someday, so why wait?"_

_Miroku and Sango got an ominous feeling from her words. It sounded as if Kagome was thinking of killing herself._

"_We understand Kagome," Sango sighed. "Do you need help?"_

"_No thank you," she said. "If you can get a message out to Kouga that'd be nice. I'm sure he'll be happy to come to Inuyasha's funeral."_

"_Kagome!" Miroku said with shock. "We all know that Kouga never really wanted Inuyasha to die."_

"_But he is dead and Kouga should be there to see the truth of it," Kagome told him. "Oh and maybe Sesshoumaru would like to be there as well? I don't know how to contact him, but if you can, maybe he'll be appreciative for the invitation? Now I'm going to take a long bath in the hot spring." She got up and picked up her towel and walked out._

"_Sango, you should go with her," Miroku suggested._

"_I guess you're thinking that Kagome plans to do something harmful?" Sango said softly._

"_I do."_

"_I do as well," Sango picked up her towel Kagome gave her and went after Kagome._

_Miroku sighed as he watched them walk off. Any perverted feelings he would have had were now officially gone. When Inuyasha died so many things had happened to change people and Miroku feared that when Inuyasha died his death may have also killed Kagome._

* * *

_"You and Miroku don't trust me to take a bath by myself," Kagome said as Sango followed her._

_"It's not that we don't trust you Kagome," Sango told her. "We're just worried about you. It's only been three full days since Inuyasha died and you're already talking about burying his body."_

_"I already told you why, Sango," Kagome undressed and went into the steaming water. "Inuyasha's not going to come back so why…"_

_"I understand that Kagome," the slayer sighed. "I just think you're rushing, like you want to forget him."_

_Kagome froze. Did she want to forget Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha._

_The pain in her heart increased as she thought about him. He had promised not to hurt her again and yet still, he was hurting her. Of course, it wasn't his fault she was in pain right now it was the jewel._

_Kagome looked at the jewel around her neck. She felt her anger rise._

'_It's the jewel's fault Inuyasha is dead,' Kagome thought bitterly as she pulled the jewel from her neck._

"_Kagome?"_

"_It's because of this stupid jewel Inuyasha is gone," Kagome said as she squeezed the jewel in her hand. Now that it was completed it wouldn't break no matter how hard she tried._

"_Kagome-" Sango went to her and put a hand upon her shoulder._

_Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, I want to forget Inuyasha."_

_The older woman's eyes widened. "Kagome, you don't mean that, do you?"_

_She nodded. "I do," Kagome sniffed. "If I could forget him, maybe I would not feel this pain in my chest now that he is gone."_

"_Oh Kagome," Sango rested Kagome's head in the crook of her neck and held her. "I know you're hurting, but wishing you couldn't remember Inuyasha isn't the answer."_

"_It is," Kagome cried. "I was never supposed to be here in the first place. It's all because of this stupid jewel!"_

_Kagome cursed the jewel in her hand. "I wish Inuyasha was in my hands instead of you, you stupid, horrid jewel." she cried as she stared at the jewel. "I wish you didn't exist anymore so you can't hurt anyone else. I don't want you so give Inuyasha back!"_

_Suddenly, a great light burst from the jewel. Sango and Kagome gasped as a spear of light shot through the air and then disappeared. When Kagome looked in her hand the jewel was gone._

_She crumpled to the ground in the hot spring and Sango caught her. "Kagome,"_

_"The jewel is gone," Kagome said. Then she realized what she had said and happiness flooded through her. "That terrible jewel is gone Sango."_

_"It is," Sango nodded. "But where did it go?"_

_Kagome sniffed and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let's go get ready. Inuyasha is being buried tonight."_

_Kagome got out of the water dried off and dressed in her school uniform. She stared down at herself in the water. She didn't like the way her reflection looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But no one could blame her. She had lost the hanyou she had loved and now she had to bury him and say goodbye forever._

_Sango and Kagome went back to Kaede's hut. They both noticed that everyone was dressed in their darkest clothing, some had flowers other's had cloths to wipe the tears from their faces. Kagome felt her body begin to shake again when five village men came out with Inuyasha's body._

_There, on a wooden stage the village carpenter had created yesterday, Inuyasha's body was rested. Kagome stared at his corpse. She never thought she'd see the day when Inuyasha died._

* * *

_**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	4. The Grave Robber

**Here you go guys another chapter for you. Please enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, please continue to support me!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**When Inuyasha Died…**_

_**Chapter 4: Grave Robber**_

Kagome had decided that Inuyasha would be buried that night and so all the villagers had dressed for the burial of their beloved Hanyou. Kagome noticed Hakkaku and Ginta present but she didn't see Kouga. She saw Rin and Jaken but Sesshoumaru wasn't there either.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha's body again and suddenly realized that Kouga was standing beside her.

"K- Kouga?"

He looked solemn. "I didn't hate him," he said stiffly as if he was trying his hardest not to show how much pain he was in.

"I know."

"I felt the fighting," Kouga told her. "I didn't make it in time, though. Without the jewel shards in my legs, I'm not as fast as I used to be."

Kagome nodded. "You don't have to apologize for not being there," she said softly. "There was nothing anyone could do. Humans couldn't help him, demons couldn't help him."

"Kagome," he put his hand on her shoulder and he saw the tear drops fall from her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. "Dammit, that mutt has made you cry so damn much."

Kagome shook in his arms. She could feel his pain as well but she pulled from him. "Can I be alone, please?"

He understood at once and even though he didn't want to he gave her a nod and walked back to Hakkaku and Ginta who were both in tears. They were so adept at showing their true feelings. Kouga wasn't like that, he wasn't adept at it and so he masked it with a coolness that rivaled Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor.

Kouga could feel Sesshoumaru's presence. He wasn't far away, he just wasn't in eyeshot. At least he was there, Kouga supposed.

Kouga also noticed Sesshoumaru's companions the little girl named Rin and the ugly toad Jaken.

"Oh Jaken," Rin cried softly. "I didn't know him much but Lord Sesshoumaru must have really cared for his brother even though he was half."

"Foolish girl," Jaken muttered. "Lord Sesshoumaru never cared for that filthy half bree-"

Suddenly, a rock soared through the air and hit Jaken in his fat green head. Jaken fell to the ground with a lump emerging immediately. Then he got up and apologized at once.

'It seems I've read Lord Sesshoumaru wrong all these years' Jaken thought. 'He really did care for that foolish pup Inuyasha.'

Kouga inhaled deeply and looked back at the service that had just started. Inuyasha's friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stayed together but Kagome stood by herself wrapped in her own arms. He wanted to go to her but he knew she had to be alone right now so that she could come to terms with Inuyasha's death.

Inuyasha.

Kouga suddenly felt a searing feeling of loss run through his body. Just thinking of Inuyasha caused memories to come crashing back to him. 'Stupid Inuyasha. Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? You stupid mutt.'

* * *

The service was short and mostly quiet except for the people who came up to talk about the good things inuyasha had done for them over the years. Kagome hardly heard them. She felt like a widow mourning the loss of a husband she loved dearly for a long time.

Then Miroku went up to finish off the service.

"Inuyasha, though it may have seemed he hated humans. He didn't, in fact, if anything Inuyasha really cared for humans because even though he constantly said he didn't want to help them, he did. He's helped so many, many people and even demons. He spared the lives of those who promised to change their ways. He killed only demons that were troublesome. Demons like Naraku. Because of Inuyasha, that menace Naraku is dead but in the process Inuyasha died himself." Miroku inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha would not have wanted us to keep mourning him," Miroku said. "But I'm sure that wherever he is, he's touched that so many have actually showed to bid him farewell."

Kagome could feel the pain starting to overcome her as the memories flooded back to her. She remembered seeing him pinned to the Goshinboku tree and rubbing his ears for the first time. She remembered him telling her to shut up and let him protect her. She remembered him asking her to stay with him. She remembered so many things she wanted to forget.

"Kagome,"

She snapped from her sprint down memory lane and looked up at Miroku.

"Would you like to say anything?"

Could she do it? Could she handle going up to tell everyone there how she had met Inuyasha, how she had come to care for him- love him? She inhaled deeply.

"If you can't, we'll understand," Sango told her. "We'll all understand."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

'Stop crying, I'm fine!' Kagome swore she heard Inuyasha's voice. But she knew it wasn't. With another deep breath she got up and went up on the stage where Inuyasha's body lay.

"Inuyasha-" she managed to say and then she swallowed the lump that developed in her throat. "Inuyasha-"

"Oh child," Kaede whispered as tears ran down her face. She wiped them away quickly and watched as Kagome tried to hold her head up and stand tall.

Kagome had to be strong. She lifted her head and stared at them all. "I thank you all for coming here tonight." She said as clearly as she could manage. "I apologize for the service being so short notice, but I find I'm quite selfish and the only way I can move on is if I cannot see Inuyasha's body anymore."

She stared at everyone she could see. "Inuyasha hated tears, but I'm sure he'll understand that he can't ask us not to cry right now."

The truth of her words pierced through everyone. "And so we'll cry. We'll cry until our eyes run dry and then we'll cry some more. But I guess we all have to realize that no matter how many tears we shed, no matter how much pain we feel, Inuyasha is dead and he's not coming back and there's nothing we can do about it."

Kaede began to go to her, but Kouga stopped her. "She needs this. This is the only way for her."

"I'm not here to tell you some sad story about how humans mistreated him or how demons mistreated him. But I will tell you to look around now. Right here, there may be more humans present but demons are among us and those demons cared for Inuyasha in some way or the other. We have to throw away our prejudices; we have to stop hating one another because we're a little different, or a lot of different or completely different. The only thing Inuyasha truly wanted was to fit in, that's why he dedicated his time to finding the jewel shards so that he could get that wish."

She paused but didn't take long to continue her monologue. "But even that stupid jewel couldn't give him that. It's disappeared and I don't know where it went. But I say good riddance to it. All it ever did was cause pain and destruction even though it brought me and Inuyasha together, it tore us apart as well."

She turned to Inuyasha and looked at his cold corpse. He was dressed in his red robes, his hair had been combed through, his face and hands and feet had been cleaned and his Tetsusaiga was beside him. He looked as if he was asleep.

"I won't be much longer," Kagome said to them as she turned back to look at everyone before her. "I just want everyone to know that I'm leaving, back through the well."

The villagers gasped in shock, Hakkaku and Ginta exclaimed tearfully and Shippo cried out.

"I don't belong here any longer," Kagome let the tears fall. "My job was to help Inuyasha get the jewel shards back, and to get rid of it. I have done my task and so, I'm leaving."

"But Kagome!" Miroku took Shippo and held the heartbroken little fox demon.

"There's one more thing I'd like to say before I go," she sniffed. "I never got to tell Inuyasha how I truly felt about him. Saying that we were too busy to talk about it, is a lie we always had time to talk, but we continued to ignore the subject until we could no longer ignore it."

Everyone listened intently. They all knew somehow what Kagome was going to say, but they had to hear it from her.

"The last thing Inuyasha said to me- before he died…" she inhaled shakily. "Was something I realized a long time ago about him but I was too afraid to bring it up. The last thing Inuyasha told me, before he died was… he loved me."

Everyone heard the pain in her voice and they all cried for her and the hanyou that would never be together no matter how hard she wished for it. The Shikon No Tama had disappeared and there was no one that could bring Inuyasha back to life.

Tensaiga, Sesshoumaru's sword couldn't even do it. Secretly, Sesshoumaru had went into Inuyasha's shrine and tried, but it hadn't worked. Sesshoumaru didn't stay to contemplate why it didn't work because he heard Kagome coming to the shrine. He left swiftly.

He couldn't even help his brother. To say the least, it had caused him to feel pain to know there was absolutely nothing he could do. The last time he recalled ever feeling such a great pain was during The Great Tragedy hundreds of years ago, before Inuyasha was born when he had lost someone close to him and destroyed an entire village.

Right now, Sesshoumaru could understand Kagome's pain, because long ago he had felt the pain as well. It was a pain he had wished he never felt again, and yet he was feeling it at the moment. Just knowing his foolish younger brother was dead, bothered him immensely. He felt as if he had somehow failed his father again.

'I shall fix this problem, father,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Somehow, Inuyasha will live again. Maybe not for a couple hundred years but he will live again.'

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and remembered when she had bravely stood up to him on a number of occasions. The most recent time was when she had convinced him to do something that could alter his future forever. If she was right about him desecrating the grave of a human woman he had buried years ago, then his future would be much better than his past. 'Perhaps I can do the same for Inuyasha?' he thought as he watched Kagome.

"Inuyasha-" she said heartbrokenly and then she turned to take a look at him. That was the worst thing she could have done because the moment she saw him, she collapsed.

Everyone gasped suddenly as Kagome fell unconscious. She couldn't do it. She thought she could be strong, but she couldn't. When Inuyasha died her strength had died. When Inuyasha died her hope had died. When Inuyasha died…she had died.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning and realized she hadn't been present for Inuyasha's interment. She sighed and sat up; everyone in the hut was asleep. She had said she'd leave this morning. She wanted to go now. Right after she saw Inuyasha one more time but she had to tell her friends goodbye didn't she?

Sighing, Kagome went to her large yellow backpack and pulled out a pen and sheets of paper. It was still very early. The sun wasn't even up yet. She took out her flashlight and turned it on. She would write them all letters.

It didn't take long to write the personal letters to all of them because she knew exactly what she wanted to say. She told Sango that she shouldn't keep telling Miroku that she didn't want to bear his child since she truly wanted to. She told Miroku to give all his perverted ways to Sango only because she truly wanted that. She apologized to Shippo for not being able to stay with him as his mother as she had wanted to, but she did tell him that he would grow up to be a strong demon who would do great things in his life. To Kouga she told him that he was better off with Ayame and that they would be happy together. And to Kaede, Kagome thanked her for everything she had done. Kagome had thanked them all for being such great friends and companions and she apologized for leaving them but she had to.

Once she was done, she picked up her yellow bag and ran out of the hut. She had to go now before anyone noticed she was gone but she had to see Inuyasha one last time. Kagome first went to the well and dropped her yellow bag in. But when she turned to run back through the familiar forest to go to Inuyasha's shrine she saw Inuyasha's body in the arms of…

She froze.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He stared at her; his gold eyes glinted as the sun began to rise.

"Why?" Kagome's voice cracked. "Why do you have Inuyasha's body and the Tetsusaiga?"

"It's not your concern," he said to her calmly.

"Put it back!" Kagome felt her anger and rage rise. "Put Inuyasha's body and his sword back in his grave where they belong!"

"You should leave this place," he said. "You don't belong here any longer. You said so yourself."

"Don't quote me you narcissistic bastard!" Kagome shouted at him and started to run to him, but suddenly, Sesshoumaru disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was in front of Kagome and with one ungentle push, Kagome dropped into the well with a scream. A great pink light engulfed Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as the well suddenly sealed off and knew that Kagome Higurashi, the mysterious miko from a far away land would never come back to the feudal era ever again. As for his brother, Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha's face the subjugation necklace he always wore was still there.

Maybe someday in the future Inuyasha and Kagome would meet again.

* * *

There you go guys another chapter finished! Please continue to review. I get really inspired by your responses to the story

Thank you.

Apryl


	5. The Intersection

Hello everyone,

I've missed this site soooo much. So I'm back! I've decided to put more into this story. I had a great idea for it. It was supposed to be a tragedy but I'm more of a romantic at heart. I hope you like this story and I hope I can make it to the end of this one. With your reviews and inspiration I may be able to finish this.

As for Fated, I put it on hiatus to rework the idea.

You guys may have to read the first four chapters before this if you don't remember what this story is about. Please enjoy this story and thank you so much for your support.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

* * *

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Part 5: The Intersection**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself floating in the air. Staring around he wondered where in hell he was. Surely it was supposed to be hot or was that just a lie people told children to scare them and make them do the right things? Inuyasha wasn't sure but he was sure that this was no hell.

I'm in heaven? He wondered. How could that possibly be? He was a hanyou. It was true he never asked to be born that way but still… he'd killed people before- true he'd been out of his mind when he killed them, but still. He should be burning in the pits of fire shouldn't he?

So I'm dead, he thought crossing his arms and legs to think. I'm dead and don't know where the hell I am. So what do I do about that?

Looking to his right then his left, he saw nothing but clouds. Surely he wasn't alone in this desolate place.

Alone.

The feeling wasn't new to him. He'd felt this way before. When he was alive, he'd been all by himself, on his own, protecting himself from demons that yearned to kill him for the half-breed spawn he was. He wouldn't start on the humans. They'd made him feel worst than demons did when he was younger, they never wanted to play with him or even be around him because he had the blood of a demon and a mortal woman. He was different.

But then things had changed. He'd met Kikyo but that relationship went straight to hell. Naraku was probably burning to ash in hell and if he wasn't, if he was with Inuyasha somewhere floating around this white world, Inuyasha would kill him again and sure he found his rightful spot in perdition.

Inuyasha's thoughts jumped from one memory to the next. After he'd been pinned to the Goshinboku tree for 50 years, Kagome came into his life. They hadn't gotten along in the beginning but slowly as time went on they grew closer. So close in fact, that before Inuyasha died he'd finally confessed his love to her.

His heart ached. What did he do to deserve this? Now he knew he really was in hell. There didn't need to be fire to torture him, not being with Kagome and his other friends was the real torture. The loneliness he felt swamped him suddenly. A pain like none other pierced into his very being, more painful than the spear that had killed him.

Being without Kagome was hell. He missed her. Damn it all. Tears rushed to his eyes and he held his head down. He was dead. There was no way they'd ever be together, just like him and Kikyo. They were just never meant to be. Their love was tragic, it always was and yet he'd still wanted to make something of it. He thought Kagome meant having a second chance at love but obviously he was wrong.

The tear dropped. He was unable to hold the evidence of his pain inside any longer. He wanted to cry. He wanted all the tears to drain out of his body and take the sorrow away with it. He'd never cry in front of anyone but, he was alone in this place with only his memories to keep him company. And these memories he would cherish and yet despise at the same time because as much as he liked remembering the good times, he hated knowing that the good times were over.

Kagome's smile.

Her big brown eyes staring at him with concern and irritation but mostly concern.

Her strong, slender body, wrapped around his as he jumped from tree to tree, their hair mixing in the wind.

The sound of her breathy sighs as she slept in her sleeping bag underneath the tree he slept in.

Her laughter… oh god, why? Why couldn't he forget the way her laugh sounded. So light and full of life at the same time. The tinkling of bells that made his heartbeat faster and his blood rush.

Her lips. Full and pink and so delicious. He remembered the first time they'd kissed, he'd been uncontrollable, turning into a full demon because of Kaguya's mirror trapping his human side behind its glass. She'd held onto him, even when his nails gouged into her arms, she'd put her mouth on his and his spirit calmed. He kissed back and the world had melted around them- nothing else existed or mattered in that instance.

Inuyasha laid on his back, his eyes closed as tears poured out of the slits of his eyes. He'd never feel her in his arms again, never kiss her again, never argue and call her wench again and most of all he'd never see her again. Damn it, he'd give anything to see her now, just to know that she was okay and that she would be okay.

Was she crying because he was gone? Did she miss him as much as he did her? Did she go back to her own time? And what about the others? What were they doing? They'd become so close to him, even thinking about them made his throat constrict.

There has to be a way out of this place.

Sitting up, he put a hand to his silver hair. When he'd died, his hair had turned black and his gold eyes turned brown. All his hanyou features had disappeared but in this place he was back to normal. It was a comfort to him.

Standing to his feet, he began to search. Maybe if he looked hard enough he'd find… he looked down. A gate?

Walking to it, he looked at the sign and thanked the stars Kagome had taught him how to read. In secret, of course. He was a fast learner, so she just had to teach him the basics and he'd caught on to everything else easily enough. The gate read 'Intersection- knock and you'll be answered'.

That seemed simple enough to understand so Inuyasha knocked and crossed his hands over his chest. He waited and waited. Yet no one answered so he began to bang on the door. Yet still no one answered. Then he began to curse and kick the door until suddenly, the clouds beneath him opened up and he fell through.

Screaming as he dropped, he landed on his ass a second later. Dizzy he put a hand to his head. Damned broken sky. He got to his feet and looked around. He was in a new world, filled with people and demons alike. They were carrying files in their hands and walking towards a large mansion.

Okay, so I'll just follow them then. Inuyasha crossed his arms and followed the people. Humans scurried away when they saw him and even demons moved aside. Inuyasha hated the way they stared at him, like he was a ghost or something. Oh yea, he was a ghost or something since he was dead. But they were dead also so they shouldn't be gawking at him like they'd never seen a dead guy before.

"What?" Inuyasha barked. He stopped walking, surrounded by humans and demons. "Why the fuck are you staring at me?"

They didn't respond. They seemed shocked to see him. Suddenly, a little girl came to him and he recognized her immediately. Mayu, the little human girl from Kagome's time who'd died in a fire while hiding in a closet at her apartment. Mayu had become a mischievous little spirit that nearly got Kagome dragged to hell by the pied piper for her jealousy and hatred towards her mother and younger brother. But she'd changed, she looked happy now.

"It's you," She said.

"My name's Inuyasha," He corrected.

"Oh I know that!" The little girl nodded. "You were with Kagome, the nice girl who helped me!"

"Yeah, I remember," He said. "What do you want?"

She blinked at him, her big eyes confused. "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "I'm dead. Why else would I be here?"

"But how? Why'd you die?"

"Everyone dies-"

She shook her head. "I know but- you? Why you? I mean why now?"

"How should I know? Fate's a bitch and she wanted to fuck me so she planned my demise," he said.

"You're bitter," Mayu said noticing the emotion. "But that's to be expected. We all feel like that- especially those who die tragically."

Yeah, she should know. Inuyasha thought. "Why are you talking to me? Why aren't you like those other people? They move away when I come through."

She smiled an impish smile at him. "I know you more than they do, but they know of you."

"They know of me?"

She nodded as she put her hands behind her back. "Everyone knows of The Great Inuyasha."

The Great Inuyasha? That's the title they'd given him?

"I'm not so great-"

"Of course you are," Mayu said and then grabbed his hand suddenly, "If you don't think so, I'll show you."

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was being pulled towards another strange building. It looked like one of those auditoriums in Kagome's time. When they entered people were seated watching a big screen, on it was… Inuyasha's heart lurched.

Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha scrambled towards the screen and stared at it. Everyone suddenly became quiet as they saw Inuyasha

Kagome was in the box- he put his hand on the screen and touched her face.

She was crying.

Oh god, she was crying for him.

His legs gave out from under him and he stared at her. Mayu came to him but said nothing. This was a re-run of his funeral.

Everyone he knew was there. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Myoga, Totosai and three eyed cow, Jinenji and mother, villagers from far and wide-

Kouga and his two friends, the entire wolf-pack tribe.

Jaken and Rin

Sesshoumaru- there, at his funeral.

And Kagome… Kagome was going to the stage, his casket open in front of the podium the villagers had handcrafted.

She looked miserable. In pain. His throat tightened and he felt tears rush to his face but he wouldn't let those fall not with so many people around.

Then she spoke and he forgot the people. Fuck the people. He had a right to cry, as unmanly as it may be, no one could blame him and if they said anything about it he'd beat them to a bloody pulp.

**"_I thank you all for coming here tonight." She said as clearly as she could manage. "I apologize for the service being so short notice, but I find I'm quite selfish and the only way I can move on is if I cannot see Inuyasha's body anymore."_**

The thought of her moving on without him, killed him.

**"_Inuyasha hated tears, but I'm sure he'll understand that he can't ask us not to cry right now. And so we'll cry. We'll cry until our eyes run dry and then we'll cry some more. But I guess we all have to realize that no matter how many tears we shed, no matter how much pain we feel, Inuyasha is dead and he's not coming back and there's nothing we can do about it."_**

Damn it Kagome, don't cry! I'm not worth your tears. Inuyasha thought sadly, his ears pointing down. He wasn't even there to comfort her and tell her it would be all right.

**"_I'm not here to tell you some sad story about how humans mistreated him or how demons mistreated him."_**

The humans and demons in the auditorium began to fidget uncomfortably. Kagome put them in the hot seat. She wasn't condemning them per say but damn it didn't make them feel good hearing the truth.

**"_- look around now. Right here, there may be more humans present but demons are among us and those demons cared for Inuyasha in some way or the other. We have to throw away our prejudices; we have to stop hating one another because we're a little different, or a lot of different or completely different."_**

She's standing up for me. Even in death, she's by my side. The thought solaced him and yet it was like another knife had twisted in his gut.

**"_The only thing Inuyasha truly wanted was to fit in, that's why he dedicated his time to finding the jewel shards so that he could get that wish… But even that stupid jewel couldn't give him that. It's disappeared and I don't know where it went."_**

The Shikon No Tama was gone. The jewel he and Kagome had spent so many months trying to complete was gone and he wasn't even dead yet. Damn it all. That jewel was just a fucking waste of time- but then again…

**"_All it ever did was cause pain and destruction even though it brought me and Inuyasha together, it tore us apart as well." Kagome said._**

It was so true. The jewel did join them and in the end, it did separate them. Inuyasha would always love the times they had searching for the jewel shards but he'd hate the times that brought destruction, death and loneliness.

Then Kagome made her announcement that she'd be going back to her time. That was to be expected right? The jewel was gone, Inuyasha was dead, why else would she stay? Her job was done. Shippo was the most devastated of all reaching out to her but being held back by Miroku who held him.

The tears rushed back. If he was still alive… but he wasn't. She had to move on, it was upsetting but expected.

**"_There's one more thing I'd like to say before I go," she sniffed. "I never got to tell Inuyasha how I truly felt about him. Saying that we were too busy to talk about it, is a lie we always had time to talk, but we continued to ignore the subject until we could no longer ignore it."_**

Inuyasha looked at the screen. He didn't blink, he just stared as Kagome, he could feel a confession coming. He'd told her his feelings, but he didn't live long enough to hear hers.

**"_The last thing Inuyasha said to me- before he died…" she inhaled shakily. "Was something I realized a long time ago about him but I was too afraid to bring it up. The last thing Inuyasha told me, before he died was… he loved me."_**

I do. Oh god, I do love you Kagome. Inuyasha felt like ripping his hair out at that moment

**"_Inuyasha-"_ she said heartbrokenly and then she turned to take a look at him. That was the worst thing she could have done because the moment she saw him, she collapsed**.

Inuyasha shot to his feet, his clawed hands went to the screen. "Kagome?" He began to shout. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

Everyone gasped suddenly as Kagome fell unconscious. The auditorium broke out in a fit of distress. Inuyasha, consumed with pain, hatred and anger lashed out at the screen. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to go to her.

Turning to Mayu, he bent and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please. You- you have to tell me how to get back to her."

Mayu blinked at him, he was begging. "You really do love her."

"Damn it Mayu! How do I get out of this place?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're dead Inuyasha- we all have to come to terms with-"

"No." Inuyasha let her go and ran out of the building. There had to be some way, some way out of this white empty world. He needed Kagome more than he needed air. She was his everything and she was in so much pain she was falling unconscious. He needed to be with her.

Inuyasha ran through the people and demons, asking and not caring how frantic he seemed. He needed someone to tell him how to get out of this place. Inuyasha sprinted to the large mansion he'd seen before. Surely the person living there could give him an answer. There was no way he was going to spend eternity in a world without his Kagome.

Yes, she was his. She may not have confessed her love for him, but he'd have to be blind not to see it in her eyes. She loved him and life without him was killing her slowly.

Inuyasha reached the mansion only to be stopped by a couple hundred guards. His hand went to reach for Tetsusaiga but it wasn't there. Damn it. Obviously one couldn't bring worldly possessions to this otherworldly place. He'd just have to kick their asses the old fashion way.

And he did. Inuyasha balled his fists and began knocking the pathetic guards out. He didn't waste a lot of time. Once he cleared the path to the gate, he tore it open and ran inside where he dished out another round of kick ass.

Soon he was in the building, rushing up the long winding stairs when he reached the landing he stopped. The place was huge. It looked even bigger on the inside but that wasn't what stopped him. The massive dog-like creature asleep with its head on its paws brought him to a halt. On the dog was a woman, she too was asleep, but she was on his shoulder, her kimono an array of beautiful colors, her hair a long, black pool of strands.

And he knew them.

Stepping forward, Inuyasha could hardly believe his eyes. "Mother?"

The dog's eyes opened and connected with Inuyasha. Burnished gold met burnished gold.

* * *

So that's this chapter guys, I do hope you enjoyed it. I intend to post again real soon. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Thanks,

Inuluver1990  
Apryl


	6. Inuyasha's Task

Hello everyone,

So I decided that I would put more parts onto this oh so tragic story. I had a great idea for it so I hope I remain inspired to keep writing. Please tell me what you think in a review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Part 6: Inuyasha's Task**

The dog stood to its feet, the woman sliding down into its massive paw. She woke up with a small yawn.

"Dearest, I wasn't ready to wake."

'Our company has arrived Izayoi,' his mind spoke to hers.

Looking down, she saw silver hair, puppy ears, gold eyes and a familiar red kimono. Gasping, she jumped off the dog's paw and he growled at her. 'Are you crazy woman!' the dog shouted at her mentally and she grimaced.

"I'm sorry dearest but it's-"

'I know who it is,' the dog said. 'Don't be so impulsive.'

"I apologized, don't make me mad at you." She planted her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Hurry and change I haven't held my son in years."

'I haven't held him at all,' the dog said as a white smoke formed and the dog creature transformed into a humanoid holding the woman in his strong arms. She scrambled from him and raced toward her son.

"My baby!"

Shocked, Inuyasha braced himself for impact as she threw herself into his arms. "Mother?"

She began to kiss his face. "Oh my baby! My baby boy! My Inuyasha!"

Flustered, Inuyasha tried to get away but she held him tight and felt her body shaking. She was crying. Oh god not again, he hated tears.

"M- mother? Don't cry." He put his hand to her head and rubbed. He didn't know what else to do.

Her warmth was familiar; he'd missed her more than words could say.

"Izayoi, the boy's far passed the age of coddling," a strong, deep, demanding voice sounded.

Inuyasha looked at the male and he knew at once who it was. "Father?"

"Who else could I be, boy?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and walking towards them. "Izayoi, let the boy breathe."

"Oh hush Toga! I finally get my baby back and you're ruining it!" She rubbed her face in Inuyasha's neck. "Oh how you've grown Inuyasha! I remember when you reached my knees."

He vaguely remembered as well. "How- how have you been mother?"

She looked up at him. "I've been as well as I can be. Your father-" she stopped and turned her head to her mate. "I should introduce you two."

"I know who he is," Inuyasha and Toga said at the same time.

She laughed and the sound was like the tinkling of bells. Bells… Kagome. His heart lurched.

Toga looked at Inuyasha and saw a film of deep, overwhelming sadness cover his son's eyes. He even felt his pup's pain.

"Oh pish tosh!" Izayoi said to them both. "Now let me introduce you two or I'll turn you both over my knee and don't think just because I'm human I can't do it."

Toga grinned. His human mate was such a delightful mix of emotions. Damn he loved her and thanked the stars every day he hadn't had to wait too long to be with her again. But that had meant she'd had to be taken away from their son, leaving him to care for himself for so many years. He hadn't liked that part at all but as he looked at Inuyasha, he could see just how strong he'd become because of the separation.

"I'd let you turn me over your knee anytime Izayoi," his voice was soft yet laced with a lust so powerful Inuyasha nearly stepped back at the force of it.

His mother blushed. "Oh! Toga you fiend!" She exclaimed, "Not in front of our son! He's still too young-"

"I'm old enough to understand that mother," Inuyasha said gently.

She looked at him from head to toe and sighed, "I suppose you're right. My have you grown. You tower so easily over me."

"Everyone towers easily over you Izayoi, you're short." Toga said heading towards them.

She huffed at him and then looked at Inuyasha, "You're father's so mean sometimes-"

Inuyasha felt his lips quirk upwards a little. "I thought he was being very honest, mother."

"Trust you to take his side on the matter!"

Toga came to Inuyasha, he was still about two feet taller than his son, but his son hadn't been finished growing before he died.

"Inuyasha,"

"Father," He said holding out his hand. It was something he'd learnt to do in Kagome's time. A handshake she called it.

Toga pulled his son into an embrace that shocked Inuyasha and flustered him. "Give me one moment of uncharacteristic behavior," He said and then let his son go. "Now that that's over with…" Toga balled his fist and punched Inuyasha in the face.

Izayoi screamed when Inuyasha stumbled and fell on his backside. Growling Inuyasha got back up and landed a fist to his father's jaw. "You fucking bastard-"

Toga smirked at his son. "Now that's a greeting."

Inuyasha froze and rubbed his cheek. A greeting. Damn that hurt.

"Oh my god, are you okay Inuyasha?"

Toga's lip twitched. "He's practically a grown man Izayoi, not a baby."

"You hit him!" She fumed.

"I was greeting him."

"You HIT him!" she growled.

"Now, now, don't bare those teeth at me, dear," he said. "To be expected, the boy's fine. Right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah- it didn't hurt at all," he lied, licking the blood from the inside of his cheek. "I'm okay mother."

She sighed. "All right then."

"We have much to discuss don't we Inuyasha?" His father asked as he headed towards his massive rug with the hundreds of pillows where he and Izayoi had been resting.

"Discuss?"

"We want to know all about your life on earth of course," Toga said as he sat and then patted the pillow beside him. "Come here Izayoi."

"I'd like some tea-"

"Bring two pitchers of ale as well."

When she left, Inuyasha headed towards where his father was and sat on the plush carpet to wait for his mother to come back.

"You've really made a name for yourself son," Toga said.

"I didn't set out to," Inuyasha told him.

"You helped humans and demons alike,"

"I was just doing a favor for some friends," Inuyasha responded.

Toga's eyes surveyed his son. "Is one of those friends a girl you like?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot to his father's. "There are two girls, a lecher and a kitsune."

"Two girls?" He grinned. "You dog."

"Yeah- I like them both," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass," Toga frowned at him. "Let me rephrase then, one of those girls is a girl you love."

"Yeah," Inuyasha shrugged. "But it doesn't matter since I'm dead and I'll never get to see her again."

Toga nodded. "Such is life Inuyasha."

My god, I didn't come here for a lecture on life, Inuyasha thought.

"No, I'm not about to lecture you on the merits and demerits of life," He said with a smirk and Inuyasha could've sworn his mind had been read. "Your thoughts are an open book Inuyasha. You're not even trying to hide what you're thinking."

"What's there to hide?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Toga knew the desolation in his son's eyes, he could feel it oozing from his skin. "You miss the girl."

Inuyasha came to his feet and walked toward one of the windows and looked out. It was about time he stopped hiding his true feelings. Kagome had taught him that and it'd made him a better person in the end. "I love her."

"Love?"

Inuyasha saw his mother come back into the room with the drinks. Inuyasha continued to stare out the window as she put a large pitcher of ale on the window sill and then went to her husband to hand him his. She sat cross-legged and sipped her tea. "Are you talking about the girl with the long black hair and cool brown eyes. She seemed a bit frosty to me."

"Not Kikyo mother," Inuyasha said. "Her name's Kagome."

"You love this Kagome?"

"I do," he confessed.

"Then how could you go and get yourself killed?" Toga asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha gritted. "I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Once the spear shot through me and poisoned me, no one could help. Sesshoumaru had tried but the barrier you put on Tetsusaiga stopped him from being able to touch the spear.

"And Tensaiga wouldn't work," Toga tapped his chin. "Well I guess there's only three ways to get you back to the world of the living."

Inuyasha stared at his father. "Three?"

"You can wait to see if your soul is reincarnated naturally," he said.

'Like Kikyo was, except she was reincarnated into Kagome with the Shikon No Tama.' Inuyasha thought.

"Or someone can create a body out of graveyard soil and bones to craft you again-"

"Hell no, I'd just be a dummy of myself," he shook his head remembering the way Kikyo had died coughing out dirt.

"Or Sesshoumaru can go to his mother and ask her to resurrect you." Toga said and then answered the questioning look his son gave him. "His mother, Satsuki has a powerful necklace that can bring a soul back from the dead."

Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think your brother loves you enough to do that for you?" Toga asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "He hates my-" he stopped. That probably wasn't true, at least not any longer. "I don't think he would- but I'm not sure any more about anything. When I was dying he- he said he was proud of me for the fight I put up with Naraku- my most hated enemy."

"I know all about the history between you and that unnatural hanyou," Toga said. "Everyone does and we're all very proud of you Inuyasha."

It was amazing to finally get some recognition for his hard work but… "I didn't do it alone, I had a lot of help-"

"Ah yes your friends and the woman of your life," Toga nodded. "A lot of people showed up for your funeral."

Izayoi buried her face into her mate's arm. "It was still very sad to watch though,"

"I have to go back," Inuyasha said. "I need a way back so please tell me how I can do that."

"There's no way to get back from this part of the Intersection Inuyasha, someone in the living world needs to care for you enough to bring you back and that person must be powerful as well. The only being I know of is Sesshoumaru."

"That probably means I'm screwed," Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe I should just give up going back-"

"No," Izayoi shook her head. "Inuyasha it's not your time to be here. I was here once before and your father used Tensaiga on me. The little girl Sesshoumaru had resurrected was here as well and the Tensaiga was used on her, Lady Satsuki's necklace was used on the girl too. If we can be brought back once and two times, surely you can. Your brother doesn't hate you, and that girl- this Kagome did something for him. He's indebted to her."

"What?"

"And here comes another story," Toga said. "A long time ago before you were born, Sesshoumaru fell in love and lost that love. Hundreds of years later, Sesshoumaru is in the future- your Kagome's time now and they met. He asked her to go to the past and help to change his future so he could once more be with the woman he once loved."

Then Inuyasha remembered, it'd been a few months before he'd died when Kagome had gone home to her time to take a test. She'd met a guy name Saito Morioka and discovered that he and his mother was going to die that night unless they found out what Sesshoumaru hadn't done and make him do it.

Of course, being the kind of person Kagome was, she'd made sure he did it and when the task was complete, she went back to her time to find the boy's mother had woken out of her coma and Saito wasn't going to die. Future Sesshoumaru had thanked her and was finally able to be with the woman he'd loved so many years ago. Trust that bastard to get a happy ending when Inuyasha got a tragedy.

"So you're saying that because Kagome helped Sesshoumaru he's going to help bring me back so I can be with Kagome?"

"I've seen the changes in Sesshoumaru," Toga said. "He's going to find a way to bring you back but you still won't be able to be with the girl for at least 500 years."

"What?" Inuyasha watched as his father picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A television popped up from the floor and he turned it on. That's when Inuyasha saw Kagome again. He went to the screen and sat in front of it, just staring at her.

_Kagome was leaving the hut. She went to the well and dropped her bag in. Then she was about to run through the forest to Inuyasha's shrine when she stopped. Sesshoumaru was holding his body._

"What in hell is Sesshoumaru doing with my body?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Kagome __froze. "Sesshoumaru?"_

_He stared at her; his gold eyes glinted as the sun began to rise._

"_Why?" Kagome's voice cracked. "Why do you have Inuyasha's body and the Tetsusaiga?"_

"_It's not your concern," he said to her calmly._

"_Put it back!" Kagome felt her anger and rage rise. "Put Inuyasha's body and his sword back in his grave!"_

"_You should leave this place," he said. "You don't belong here any longer. You said so yourself."_

"_Don't quote me you bastard!" Kagome shouted at him and started to run to him, but suddenly, Sesshoumaru disappeared._

_When he reappeared, he was in front of Kagome and with one ungentle push, Kagome dropped into the well with a scream."_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly tore the TV off its stand as he gripped it.

_A great pink light engulfed Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as the well suddenly sealed off and knew that Kagome Higurashi, the mysterious miko from a far away land would never come back to the feudal era ever again. Then Sesshoumaru walked away carrying Inuyasha's body._

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Inuyasha growled. How dare he throw Kagome down the well like that? He was going to pay.

"Inuyasha, that time portal has been closed." Toga said. "When Sesshoumaru has you resurrected, you'll be in your time but you won't be able to go back to hers."

Inuyasha stare up at the high ceiling. "So I'll have to wait- 500 years."

"Yes," Toga said, "But at least you know she'll be there."

Inuyasha nodded. 500 years was a long time- an eternity but Inuyasha could wait that long to be with Kagome again and when he was, nothing would tear them apart. Getting up, Inuyasha turned to his parents.

"How long will resurrecting me take?"

"Sesshoumaru's proficient and works fast," Toga said.

Izayoi honestly didn't want to have to let go of her son so soon but she'd seen the sadness in his eyes and knew he'd never rest in peace knowing his life had been cut short with the woman he loved. SHe'd have to let him go again but at least she knew he'd be happy. Her son deserved to be happy.

"It shouldn't take more than a day or two. But we still have much to discuss. There's something I would like you to do during your 500 year wait." Toga said feeling Izayoi's sadness. He'd comfort her later, he didn't like the thought of having Inuyasha leave again when he'd finally gotten to meet the boy but he preferred to not have a sulky depressed pup underfoot. He'd prefer to watch his son beating the shit out of demons and sparring with Sesshoumaru than seeing him gloomy.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at his father. "Something like what?"

"You've proven to be a leader and it's obvious in the world of the living you have a very large following of humans and demons alike. This is something I've always wanted to do when I was alive but unfortunately fate was a bitch and fucked me over."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha knew this was going to be a long two days and an even longer 500 years but the thought of being with Kagome again would strengthen him and keep him going.

* * *

That's all for this chapter guys I'll try to post again soon. I've actually got a great idea for this story I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Inuluver1990


	7. Moving On

So it's been a while, I made this chapter a bit long to hopefully make up for the time I haven't posted. Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy the story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

_**Part 7: Moving On**_

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha's slowly decomposing body over his shoulder as he headed up into the clouds behind his mother, Lady Satsuki. When they reached her abode, she sat on her dais as he rested his brother's body on the ground.

"So what can I do for you my son?" Lady Satsuki asked even though she didn't have to, the scent of death was permeating her home.

"As you can see mother, I have a favor of sorts to ask of you," he said. "This is Inuyasha, my half-brother."

"I know who he is," she said her gold eyes locking on the dead body. "Son of Toga and Lady Izayoi."

"Yes-"

"You dare to bring their spawn to me, Sesshoumaru?" She frowned. "Do you not remember the history between your father and I? Why should I bring that half-breed back to the world of the living?"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate in his answer. "Because you're my mother and as your only son, one who rarely asks anything of you, I didn't think it too much to ask you do me this favor as you are the only one who can grant this."

"Now you play the guilt card on me," she sighed. "Son, haven't I done a lot for you already? I brought that little girl back when she died."

"I know mother, for that I am grateful" He said remembering when he had come to her to find out the secret behind his Tensaiga. Rin's soul had been snatched to the underworld and she had died. His mother had used her necklace to call her soul back to the living. "I'm hoping you could use your necklace to bring him back."

"Why would you want him resurrected?" She asked. "You hate him. I've watched-"

"I don't hate him," Sesshoumaru told her. "I admit now to you only that I was jealous of him. It seemed father favored him more than I but that was not so. On top of that mother, Inuyasha's woman- a young priestess from the future has done something very important for me. I must repay her. Bringing Inuyasha back for her is how I intend to pay off my debt."

Satsuki tapped her chin with her long clawed finger. "What did she do for you?"

Sesshoumaru looked away. "She had me correct a mistake before it was too late-"

"You speak in circles and riddles, my son," she said. "What did you do?"

"It's a lengthy story-"

"I have time," she told him crossing her legs and leaning back patiently.

"Mother, I'd prefer not to get into this right now," he said. "I made an error and Inuyasha's woman assured me that if I corrected it in this time, your grandson won't die an avoidable death."

Her eyes brightened at the word 'grandson'. "You have a son?"

"Not yet but I will," He said. "In the future of course."

She put her hands together to her chest and gave him a huge smile. "Oh! I have a grandson!"

"Yes and he would've died if it wasn't for Inuyasha's woman," Sesshoumaru informed her. "Thus I'm indebted to her. I know she loves my brother so this is how I intend to repay her- a life for a life."

Satsuki stood up. "I understand now. How wonderful! I'll bring him back right now!" She went to Inuyasha's body and stared down at him. "Toga had quite a handsome son,"

"If you think so mother," Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest. "He doesn't normally look this way. His demonic blood was diminished in the battle that killed him. He's in human form now."

She nodded as she brushed his bangs from his face and took off her necklace. "Tell me about his woman, has she not a name?"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome. That's kind of cute," She stared down at Inuyasha's face. "So when I revive him, they shall be together forever?"

"Actually no," Sesshoumaru told her.

She looked up at him with her gold eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She tried to stop me from coming to you so I threw her back through her time portal and sent her to her time." Sesshoumaru said. "The portal is closed and it's a possibility that Inuyasha may never get to go back to see her. He'll have to probably wait 500 years to be with her again, but during that time, he can improve and become someone worthy of her. Of course, him not being able to use the portal anymore is all just theory on my part. I could be wrong."

"I predict a battle between you two when he wakes." Satsuki said putting her necklace on Inuyasha's neck. "What are these beads?"

"I assume they are subjugation beads," Sesshoumaru said. "This is how his woman controlled him when he got out of hand. She'd say a word to hold his spirit."

"I see," Satsuki grinned. "Like a leash. How ingenious."

"If you think so mother, but this Sesshoumaru thinks it's pathetic and demeaning to be bound to a woman in such a way."

Satsuki laughed. "You would think that way." She said. "Now come on Inuyasha, wake up."

Sesshoumaru watched as a brisk wind rushed over Inuyasha's body. Trust him to want to make a grand entrance, Sesshoumaru thought.

The wind lifted Inuyasha's body off the ground and then it went into Inuyasha reviving him. Inuyasha floated back to the ground and his eyes began to flitch. Sesshoumaru thanked his mother and watched as Inuyasha's eyes opened and sat up putting a hand to his head.

"Damn it that hurt," He grumbled.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, second son of Toga,"

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes met with Satsuki. Shocked at how similar she resembled Sesshoumaru he scrambled backward. "Sesshoumaru, fuck me! You're a woman?"

She laughed. "I'm his mother, hanyou."

"Mo-" Then he saw Sesshoumaru his back turned. "Sesshoumaru-"

"Get off the ground, fool. You're alive." His brother said.

"I- yeah," Inuyasha got to his feet and looked at his hands. They were human hands. He reached up to touch his pointy dog ears but they weren't there. He was mortal and he couldn't feel any demon energy running through his veins.

"Your blood will repair itself in time," Satsuki told him. "You needn't worry. You were born a half-demon, a half-demon you will remain no matter how you look. Though you more than likely will have to train your body again."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you," he said looking at her and then his brother. "Why?"

"Who else would I battle for my enjoyment?" Sesshoumaru asked walking away.

Inuyasha followed feeling like the little brother he actually was. "What is this place?"

"My mother's palace," Sesshoumaru explained reaching the edge of the building.

Inuyasha looked down and saw clouds. 'Great, how in hell am I getting down there like this?'

"Only this once I'll let you get on my back, brother," He said. "Let's go."

His back? Inuyasha groaned. 'Suck it up Inuyasha. There ain't no other way out of this place except down and in human form you'll die if you jump.

Sesshoumaru didn't waste any time jumping off the ledge, Inuyasha shocked jumped off as well and caught onto his brother's fluffy tail. "You could've waited a second longer,"

"A second to you is longer than this Sesshoumaru desires to wait," He said as they landed on the ground. Inuyasha sputtered as he got to his feet after landing on his ass.

"Now that I've repaid my debt I'm leaving-"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called and then bit into his lip. 'I hate feeling so vulnerable- damn it. After this, I'll do everything else on my own.'

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

Inuyasha followed. "I- I met father."

Sesshoumaru stopped and Inuyasha rammed into him from behind. "Shit," he moved back.

"You saw father?"

"He told me to tell you that he's proud of you," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "He says he's been watching us all this time and hopes we've finally gotten over our… issues."

Sesshoumaru's fingers closed and opened, "I see, was that all?"

"Um… he wants us to do something… together." Inuyasha informed him. "He said you should know of the plans he left unfinished-"

"I do," Sesshoumaru said. "So he wants us to come together and complete his plan?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah,"

"And if I refuse?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Then I'll do it on my own."

"Good, you do that." He said starting to walk off.

"He knew you'd say that," Inuyasha said. "So he says when you die and you meet again, he's going to cut your ass."

Sesshoumaru halted walking away. "Trust father to threaten me from in the netherworld."

"So what will we do?" Inuyasha asked. "I just want to know where we stand."

"First you need to get your demonic powers back. Then you'll need to strengthen them more. After that you gather your humans and whatever demons you know and come to my territory where we'll discuss plans for the future."

Future.

Kagome.

Inuyasha's mind went back to the TV screen where he saw Sesshoumaru push Kagome back down the well. "You bastard!" Inuyasha charged.

"And here I wondered when you were going to come at me." Sesshoumaru jumped into the air. "She intended to stop me from bringing you back-"

"You could've explained what you were doing. She was worried and you threw her down the fucking well!" Inuyasha growled feeling the stirring of demon energy within him.

"It's for the best anyway," He said. "You now have time to become worthy of the girl and besides, if I have to wait five hundred more years to be with my own woman, you'll wait as well."

"You fucking-"

"I'll contact you when I deem it time to follow through with father's plans." He said floating up into the air.

Inuyasha watched his brother fade away and then he sighed. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," he said softly as he

walked in the direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to the village, and felt a sudden wave of tears come to his eyes. He never thought he'd ever see this place again. Taking a deep breath he headed into the village, only to be gawked at like he was a ghost.

Frowning, he folded his arms across his chest. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" He barked.

"Inuyasha?" The villagers began to murmur and scurry about. "He's alive?"

"Yeah I'm alive," Inuyasha said pushing through the villagers. "Where's the old hag?"

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede came out of the hut to see what the commotion was and froze when they saw him.

"Inu- Inuyasha?"

When Inuyasha saw his friends they were all red eyed as if they'd been crying. Frowning at the strange feelings stirring within him that nearly made him cry, he crossed his arms and began to shout at them. "What the fuck's the matter?" He shouted. "You act like I'm dead! As you can see I'm alive and-"

Suddenly, they ran to him and nearly bowled him over. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried in his neck, everyone else were around him. "I can't believe it! You're really alive!"

"San- go- you- you're choking… me," He tried to breath but they were smothering him. "Damn it you guys get off of me!

Kaede watched, a tear draining down her face as Inuyasha balled his fist and lashed out at them all. Sure he was in human form but he was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Ah not you too baba!" Inuyasha grumbled.

When they finally got off of him, they dragged him into Kaede's hut where they explained that Kagome had gone back to her time.

"Maybe you can go through the well and bring her back!" Shippo suggested.

"If you haven't noticed Shippo, I'm human." He said rolling his eyes but he understood completely how Shippo felt. "I'll try it later. I'm hungry what's here to eat?"

They were all staring at him. All relieved to see him.

"You aren't going to try the well?" Sango asked.

He shook his head. "Not now," he said. "I'll go a little later."

"But why wait? Kagome wasn't well at all, knowing you died and- wait," Miroku frowned. "How are you alive?"

"Long story," Inuyasha said leaning up against the wall of the hut in his favorite spot. "To make it short, Sesshoumaru had me resurrected."

"Sesshoumaru? I thought yon brother detested ye." Kaede started to prepare a stew.

"He only did it because he was indebted to Kagome," Inuyasha said scratching his neck. "She did something for him."

They nodded. Kagome was always helping people even those considered to be enemies. She wasn't prejudice in her aid to anyone- even Sesshoumaru. If it wasn't for her selflessness Inuyasha may still have been dead.

There was a brief silence until Shippo broke it, "So… is it later yet? You'll get Kagome now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll see if I can get through the well," he said getting to his feet. "You guys stay here."

"But why?" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha shot him a look. "Just do as I say." Then he started to walk out.

"Inuyasha," Sango called.

He turned and looked at the slayer. "What is it?"

"Welcome back," she said.

Inuyasha felt himself flush a bit. "Yeah, yeah as if I was gonna stay dead." Then he walked off into the forest towards the well praying to the stars, to the gods, to anyone who would listen to let him be able to get through the well because if he couldn't, he was certain he was going to die again.

Inuyasha made it to the well and with a deep breath, he hopped inside with his eyes closed. He felt his body floating. He was surrounded by the energies in the well, he felt his blood stirring inside of him.

His nails turned to claws, his hair faded from black to silver, his canines elongated into fangs. He was turning back into a hanyou.

When his feet touched down on the ground he could smell unfamiliar scents. Jumping out of the well, he looked around and found himself inside of the familiar well house.

He was in Kagome's time. Moving forward, he followed his nose until he jumped silently onto the roof. The window to Kagome's room was open and he could hear her crying. He stayed there, unable to move. He could smell her again… hear her again… see her again… he couldn't wait to feel her again and if he was lucky he'd taste her again.

_Kagome._

* * *

Kagome's tears drenched her pillow. She'd been locked up in her room for two days ever since Sesshoumaru had thrown her down the well. She didn't want to do anything but relive the days they'd shared together. No one could blame her, she'd fallen in love with Inuyasha and now he was dead.

The word echoed in her head. Life wasn't fair, why'd he have to die? There were so many evil people- demons- hanyous in the world and fate just had to take her Inuyasha away. Inuyasha.

Curling up in bed, she felt sobs wrack her entire body. If she had never met Inuyasha, this pain wouldn't be so deep. Why was life so cruel? Did it really have to bring them together only to tear them apart?

Her throat constricted as she tried to inhale. Just trying to do the simplest of things was a task; breathing, walking, speaking- they were all challenging now. She didn't have the strength or the motivation to do anything.

She'd been told that in time things would become more bearable, but she didn't know how that could be. She really just wanted to die. Sure, she had a lot to live for and yes, she should've never gotten her hopes up to think she and Inuyasha could ever be together.

Besides, if Inuyasha and Kikyo had been separated tragically what made her think her relationship with him would've been any better? Damn her for being foolish enough to believe in happily-ever-after and forever. She hadn't even told him she loved him.

She'd give anything to have one more day- an hour at least to tell him how she felt and then show him. She'd give him everything- all of her. There'd be no reason to hold back. She was 18 after all. It had taken three years to finally find all the shards, if Inuyasha had survived she would've loved him. But he was dead and gone and she was still alive suffering with the grief of losing him. Why'd he get the easy way out? Kagome felt suddenly bitter, the thoughts running through her head weren't usually what she would think but she was sad and depressed and hurting so badly. Damn him for not being able to feel the same. He couldn't feel at all anymore.

Her side began to hurt. Her hand went to where she knew the Shikon No Tama had been torn out of her body. The scar was warm to the touch but she paid it no attention, she was too caught up in her grief. Kagome closed her eyes as pain tore through her body, a bunch of negative thoughts flooded her mind and passed her lips.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her, his eyes a sad molten gold. He wanted to alert her of his presence but he found himself rooted to his spot. He couldn't move. Her pain hit him like a physical blow- more intense than the spear that had killed him.

'I should go to her,' he thought. 'I can make this right.' He stepped forward quietly but stopped when he heard her voice.

"You just couldn't be a little stronger could you?" Kagome said bitterly as the tears drained, her scar pulsed. "Maybe if you were a bit craftier, maybe if you thought before you acted you'd still be alive today! No, you always go rushing into fights! For once in your life you couldn't be like Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha felt the pain in his chest increase. What was she saying? He couldn't understand. She was obviously blaming him for his death. But why?

"It was your last fight and all you had to do was dodge a fucking spear but you couldn't even do that! What? Did you think you were invincible? Well, Inuyasha guess what! You're not invincible at all!" The pulsing of her scar was like a second heartbeat one she couldn't hear and was too absorbed in her pain to recognize.

Her words choked Inuyasha. He'd died and had tried to find a way back to her and this is what she had to say about him? He could understand grief, he'd felt that emotion plenty of times but this- her reaction to his death was incomprehensible.

Kagome buried her face into her pillow and gripped it, "Even though you were only half you were still a weak, pathetic human! I bet Sesshoumaru wouldn't have gotten himself in that fatal position! I bet he would've been smart enough and fast enough to dodge Naraku's final attack. No! You let the thing hit you and now you're dead! It's all your fault for being so weak! So unskilled at everything! Well good riddance to you! I didn't love you anyway!" Her scar stopped pulsing.

She didn't love him.

Inuyasha nearly howled in pain at the confession. First she maligned him and blamed him for his death and now she said she didn't love him. After all the shit he'd gone through. He'd rescued and protected her ungrateful ass for three years straight from demons and mostly Naraku! Then he'd fought Naraku and died in the battle to save them all and this is what she had to say about him.

* * *

Inuyasha ran back to the well and only turned to look back at her house. He could hear her crying. 'So I'm weak am I? Fine, I'll just have to get stronger then,' he thought as he jumped back into the well. When he made it back to his world, he jumped out the well and decided to have Kaede seal the well closed permanently. He wouldn't go back to see her until he was worthy enough- five hundred years should be more than enough time.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran to him but stopped when he saw Inuyasha's expression. "What- what happened? You're a hanyou again! Did you see Kagome? Where is she?"

Inuyasha turned from the Kitsune. "I couldn't get back to her time." He lied.

"What?"

Then Sango and Miroku came. "Inuyasha you're back!" Sango said.

"And you're a hanyou again- how'd that happen?"

Inuyasha folded his arms not looking at them. "It must've been the demonic energies in the well it probably revived me somehow."

"And Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha turned to them, his eyes hard and determined. "I couldn't get back to her time. I ended up floating through time and when I came up out the well I was here. It seems I can't get back."

Sango felt tears come to her eyes. Miroku put an arm around her and she buried her face in his neck.

"So there's no way?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Shippo was crying. He'd never see Kagome again. She'd left so suddenly two days ago and only left him a note.

"Be happy you have that to remember her by," Inuyasha told Shippo.

"So… what happens now?" Miroku asked. "Naraku's dead, my wind tunnel's gone-"

"The Shikon No Tama disappeared though," Sango told Inuyasha as they headed back toward the village.

"Not our business anymore," Inuyasha said. "We don't know where it is, we can't find it without Kagome, more than likely it's gone into hiding and won't come out until it finds a host- someone it can use as a vessel to carry out its deeds. When it does- we'll stop it but until then we all might as well just move on with life."

They stopped walking and gawked at him. "Move on?" Miroku frowned.

"Doesn't make sense living in the past," Inuyasha shrugged. "Life goes on."

Inuyasha knew his friends were confused by his reaction but how else was he supposed to react? Kagome had called him weak and blamed him for dying and maybe she was right, if he had been stronger and smarter he probably wouldn't have died. So it really was his fault and even though he loved her with his entire being, he didn't deserve her. Not as he was now. So he'd change himself and when they met again, he'd be the hanyou she wanted him to be and more. He'd make her swallow her words.

"Wait!" Sango said. "Move on? You mean we aren't going to find a way so you can get back to her time? Don't you miss Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah I miss her but as it stands we can't do nothing. I must still be too weak to pass over or something so I'll just go and get stronger."

"How do you intend to do that?" Miroku asked.

"How else?" Inuyasha asked. "With Naraku gone, there's only one demon that I struggle to beat in a serious battle and that's Sesshoumaru. If I fight him- train or something I'll become stronger."

"And then you'll try going back to Kagome's time?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked at his three friends. "Listen, Kagome lived a completely different life before she came here. She's done her job, we can't ask more of her. She's from the future. She doesn't belong here no matter how much we wish she could belong here. Moving on with life is the only answer. I'm not going back. She deserves to live her life in her world not jumping back and forth fucking up the past."

They were all taken aback by Inuyasha's monologue. They could tell he was hurting by having to say those words but he was right. They needed to move on.

"We'll never see Kagome again," Sango looked at Miroku. "Shippo and Inuyasha may be able to but-" Sango's throat constricted.

"Sango," Miroku held her hands in his. "Kagome was reincarnated from priestess Kikyo, that proves reincarnation is real and maybe- maybe if fate smiles upon us we'll be reincarnated and meet her again."

It wasn't assured but it had given Sango a little hope that someday in the future, all four of them would be together once more.

"I'm gone you guys," Inuyasha said to them.

"You're going now?" Shippo asked frantically.

Inuyasha patted him gently on the head. "Time isn't going to wait for us. I can't waste any more time. I have to get stronger and so do you Shippo. I've been to Kagome's world many times, it's unlike anything you can imagine and we all have to be prepared for the future changes."

"But why so soon?" Miroku asked. "You're acting really strange Inuyasha."

Sango nodded. "I noticed too. It's like you've become more… I don't know… level headed? You're thinking clearer than all of us and you've already begun thinking of the future. What happened to you?"

"Death," he said simply. "It changes a person you know. I was really dead and I don't want to die again- at least not for a long time. I'm tired of making foolish mistakes and shit. When you guys see me again, I'm going to be a lot different than how you know me. This is only the beginning."

Then he addressed all of them one by one. "Sango, stay strong and keep Miroku in line. Only you can."

She flushed and nodded.

"Miroku, have shitloads of kids- I know how much you want them. Do right by Sango- you'll never find another girl like her."

"I- I will," Miroku said. He and Sango had confessed their love already and had already made plans to get married. "Will you be at the wedding?"

"I may show my face. Just send Myoga to find me," Inuyasha said and then looked at Shippo. "Listen kid," He kneeled. "Over the years you've become stronger. You've made me and everyone else proud. Find other kitsunes and become even more powerful. I want to hear about your successes during my training and one day I want to fight you man to man. So grow up and become a worthy opponent. I won't hold anything back."

Shippo nodded and Inuyasha straightened. "Tell the old hag I may come to see her a few times before she dies- I may even come to show my respects at her funeral. Now I got to go."

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Sango hugged him at the waist.

"Goodbye man," Miroku patted him on the shoulder.

"Bye Inuyasha," Shippo scurried up to his neck and hugged him.

They'd all miss him and it was hard watching him go, but they knew he was right, moving on was the only answer for them and maybe they'd all be together again someday.

* * *

Kagome's tears had dried. She didn't know what had come over her for her to blame Inuyasha for his death. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was fate. He'd died for a reason, she didn't know what that reason was but maybe one day she would. Right now, all she could do was wait. It was sad that she couldn't get back to Inuyasha's world. She'd never see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and all the others again but If she'd been reincarnated from Kikyo, maybe they and Inuyasha would be reincarnated as well and then life could give them all a second chance to be together.

* * *

And that's this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chaper will probably take place in Kagome's time.

Thank you for reading! Please review and look out for the next chapter!

Inuluver1990


	8. Inuyasha's Deal

Thanks guys for all the reviews. I was soooo happy to read every single one. To be honest, I was a little worried about this story because I've got a great idea for it I'm just wondering if the idea makes sense. (LOL) it's a little confusing and unclear right now but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

Please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Part 8: Inuyasha's Deal**

(500 years later)

Soujiro Higurashi stared up at the massive building before him. It seemed to touch the sky as tall as it was and at the very top was the one man- well half-man, who could possibly save him and his family from their current financial straits.

Taking a deep breath he stepped towards the automatic glass doors and they opened for him. Takahashi Corp seemed even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. The building was almost crowded with creatures- humans, demons and half-demons. There were mostly demons and hanyous and it unnerved Soujiro to no end.

It wasn't that he hated demons, he just wondered where the hell all of them had come from. It was like they had all been in hiding and decided that they were tired of hiding so they came out. The president had even came to an agreement with the head of the Demon Association and passed laws that allowed humans and demons to cohabit.

Soujiro hadn't even known about the Demon Association, actually, many hadn't known so he didn't feel left out but still it scared him to think that all these years they'd been around and he hadn't been aware.

"May I help you sir?"

A voice sounded from behind him and he turned to look at the demoness with her stunning features. Eyes the color of blood and hair as pitch as night; she was a beauty. "Uh- yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Takahashi."

Her cupid's bow mouth pinned downward and she looked at a pad she had in her hand. "I don't know of any meetings- which Takahashi are you talking about? Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi doesn't deal with humans."

"Then it must be the other-"

She shook her head. "Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi doesn't hold meetings on Tuesdays- only Thursdays."

Soujiro frowned. "But I called to set up a meeting- I even spoke to him personally."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," she said. "Mr. Takahashi isn't even here."

Soujiro rubbed his temple. "He's not here?"

"No, today's his-" she paused as her cellphone rang off. Pulling it out her tight skirt pocket she answered. "Good day Mr. Takahashi- Oh yes there is a man here-" she paused and looked at him. "What's your name sir?"

"Uh… Soujiro Higurashi."

"Yes this is him," the demoness responded. "Yes sir, I'll have him sent immediately." Then she hung up. Frowning she dialed another number ignoring Soujiro's request to know what was going on. "Jaken- Yes, yes, I know you don't serve anyone but Mr. Sesshoumaru but his brother said he'll boil the green off your skin if you don't pick up a Mr. Soujiro Higurashi from the main office and bring him to his house this minute." Then she hung up. "It seems Mr. Takahashi forgot to inform me of your meeting. He has his brother's limo coming to pick you up to take you to him. You may wait outside the building, Jaken should be here soon."

"Uh- thank you-"

He watched as the lady walked off and then headed outside the building. "Well that was a waste of time," he sighed and then he closed his eyes thinking about his current situation.

His wife, Sakura was currently at home doing what she did best, cooking and cleaning and caring for her sick father- Mashiro who they had to come and live with. Everything had been going fine a few weeks ago. He and his wife had come home from their vacation to find out her father had become ill but hadn't wanted to disturb them because they hadn't been able to go on vacation since their honeymoon seven years ago.

So he and his wife had been caring for the aging man ever since. He was getting better no that he had family around, he was even beginning to joke and pester Soujiro for not getting his daughter pregnant yet.

"She shoulda had at least seven by now! One for every year ye been married!" The old man coughed at the end of the sentence. "What do you two do every night? Watch bingo on the telly?"

It was saddening to Soujiro that he and his wife hadn't had any children at all. They'd tried fertility drugs but nothing worked. They had even thought about surrogate mother and adoption but they never got around to it. They just kept trying and trying and trying. They'd gone to see the doctor and found that there was nothing wrong with either of them, the doctor couldn't even figure out what was really wrong. He'd talked about trying to have sex during Sakura's most fertile periods but that didn't work either.

Soujiro didn't really mind that they didn't have any kids yet, he enjoyed their lovemaking and the frequency of it- he'd always been a very lusty man with a massive carnal appetite. He loved sex and just the thought of his beauteous wife waiting for him at home wearing nothing but her wedding rings made him horny. After seven years the fire between them still burned brightly but he could tell that his wife was becoming very distressed. He didn't like to see her that way. She tried to hide her true feelings but he knew her too well. He'd even see her praying under the Goshinboku tree as she had the same day when they had argued before their wedding. They'd nearly broken off their engagement but she'd forgiven him for being an ass and married him. She'd said the tree had helped her. So now she was looking to that tree again to help her. He didn't mind. They needed help from anywhere they could get it.

But other than their personal problems, there were many other issues he had to deal with like her father's doctor's bills that were outrageous and their mortgage and car payments, the regular utility bills that were beginning to skyrocket and not to mention that old ancestral shrine they owned. The majority of their money was going towards maintaining the land and Soujiro, quite frankly hated it. If only the old man and his wife could understand that if they sold the shrine they could probably get enough to pay off their bills and afford a smaller more maintainable home, but no! The two of them couldn't bear the thought of selling the ancestral home that'd been in their family for generations.

"Well damn it I'm sorry," he muttered. "Sakura you and your father are not going to like what I'm about to do but something has to be done before we have nothing!"

Then Jaken pulled up, and Soujiro hid his grimace at the ugly beaked green creature driving the limo. He got in and the driver shot off down the road muttering about a half-breeds who was probably too cheap to hire his own driver.

They reached Inuyasha's estates in ten minutes flat and Jaken ushered the 'filthy human' out of the limo. "Now I'll have to get the new leather changed and the limo aired out because of this filthy human's scent! Nothing but the best for my lord Sesshoumaru…"

Soujiro left the strange green creature and headed into the mansion where he was greeted by beautiful human maids. One led him to the elevator and to Inuyasha's study.

Knocking, he heard a strong voice call out to come in. So he did. Inside the study looked ordinary. Lots of books and shelves a desk with a massive window and a beautiful view, a balcony and other rich fineries.

Soujiro saw Inuyasha standing by the window. His silver hair was tied at his nape and he was wearing a dress shirt and slacks. In his hand was a glass filled with amber liquid- the finest of alcohol Soujiro bet.

"Have a seat Mr. Higurashi," His voice came out smooth like the brandy he was sipping on.

Soujiro went to take the seat that was positioned in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"I would offer you a drink but you need a clear mind for what we're about to discuss," Inuyasha drained the cup dry and then headed back to the drink table and poured himself another.

"Yes of course," Soujiro said.

Then Inuyasha, cup in hand went to the desk and sat down. He rested his drink on the table and then looked at Soujiro his eyes- a rich amber gold. Soujiro was stunned by the handsomeness of this hanyou. He had features that still had a hint of boyishness and yet at the same time no one could mistake Inuyasha to be anything but a grown adult.

"Let's cut to the chase," Inuyasha said not liking the way the man was gawking at him. "You want to discuss the sale of your ancestral property, am I correct?"

"Yes," Soujiro nodded. "It's been in the family for hundreds of years but it's become too expensive to upkeep and my family is currently in… deep financial distress."

"And you wish to sell this land to me," Inuyasha said. "How much are you asking for?"

"Just enough to take care of all the bills and of course care for my family. I want them to live a comfortable life."

Inuyasha brought his drink to his lips as he poured over a few papers. "How much do you think a rundown piece of land like that will cost?"

"Well I know it doesn't look as if it's worth much but like I said it's been in the family for hundreds of years, there's a lot of history in that place and I'm certain that alone would give it some great value. It has a shrine with an ancient well and of course the oldest tree in Japan- the Goshinboku. Its legends are infamous. Everyone knows of the great hanyou who was pinned to the tree for fifty years and then died on that tree a few years later after being-"

Inuyasha cut him off with a hand. "I know the tale," He said. "Now why do you think I would be interested in buying this land?"

Soujiro took a breath. "I'm not a fool Mr. Takahashi," he said. "Not many know this but my father in law told me that you are the great hanyou who died on that tree-"

"If I died, how could I be here?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"The world works in mysterious ways," Soujiro said. "You're here because you're supposed to be. Not everything can be explained. Not all questions have answers readily available to us. Your resurrection is one such question. The reason I think you'd be interested is because the land has special value-"

"You're wrong," Inuyasha said. "I actually hate that place."

Soujiro blinked at him, confused.

"If you sell me that land, I'll clear it down and build a shopping mall to make me wealthier," Inuyasha told him. "Even if you are right about me being that weak hanyou who stupidly got himself pinned to that tree and died, there could be no fond memories for me there. Only tragedy lies there for me and I'd prefer to burn it down and never see that place again."

"Then do so," Soujiro said. "Buy it from me and do as you wish. Your money is all I need for my family."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the man. "And what of your wife and father in law? Do they share your feelings in this matter?"

"The old man is dying and my wife will get over any sadness she may feel once she realizes what a good thing it is I planned," Soujiro said. "They don't share my feelings but they'll come to understand my motives."

"Tell me about your wife," Inuyasha decided to switch the subject.

Soujiro frowned. Why'd he want to know about Sakura? "Uh… why?"

"My research tells me you've been married for seven years," Inuyasha said. "Why does she have no children as yet?"

"That's- that's personal-"

"Are you unable to? Your sperm too weak?" Inuyasha asked as he began to drink his brandy.

Soujiro flushed red and outraged, "Now see here. I am healthy and so is my wife. We've just had difficulties. It's probably the stress we both have been under that is causing our… infertility."

"I see," Inuyasha said. "That's all I want to know on that subject. Now let's bring this meeting to a close. I don't want to buy your land."

"But-"

Inuyasha held his hand up. "Don't interrupt me," He said, then continued. "Your land is of no interest to me but I'll be willing to pay off all your debts and bills and also have the land maintained permanently."

Soujiro was shocked. "Are- are you serious?"

"I am," Inuyasha said getting up.

Soujiro stood as well. "What's- what's the catch?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "You will have something I want. I know you will sometime in the near future. In a few years maybe fifteen- eighteen or so I'll come back to tell you what I want, but for now you can rest easy. I'll make all the necessary calls and have payments and everything sorted out. You don't have to worry about anything at all. Just know that when I come looking for you to uphold your end of this deal I expect you to."

Soujiro frowned. "But I don't know what you want! How can I possibly-"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked. "It won't be anything outrageous. I wouldn't ask you to pay me back all the money I intend to spend in this deal."

"So money isn't-"

"I have no need for pocket change," he said. "But like I said, you will have something that I want and when I come just fulfill your end. I'll have a contract written up and you can read the fine print, mull over it for a week or so and we'll come to an official agreement, how's that?"

That should give him time to really talk things over with his wife. He hated leaving her out of the loop but he'd had to do something fast and he didn't need her trying to stop him or slow him down. Now he could really take things easy.

"That sounds reasonable," Soujiro said.

"Good. Now the maids will show you out. There'll be a car ready to take you home. Have a good day Mr. Higurashi;

it was nice doing business with you. See you in 18 years." Then Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony and jumped off.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Kagome comes back in next chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

Thank you guys.

Inuluver1990


	9. 18 years later

Hey guys!

Thank you soooooooo much for all your reviews! I'm hoping you guys like this chapter. Things are going okay so far I hope it continues to do so.

Please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Chapter 9: ****Eighteen years later**

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, but it did. After eighteen years, Soujiro was completely shocked to see the hanyou standing in the doorway. Inuyasha looked the same, the only thing different was his clothes. Today he wore a red dress shirt with formal black suit pants; the last time he'd been wearing an intimidating black.

"Mr. Takahashi!" Soujiro's eyes widened. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence here at my humble home?"

"Cut the bullshit and let me in Soujiro," Inuyasha said stepping into the little house.

"Soujiro who was that-" Sakura stopped when she saw Inuyasha. This would be the first time she'd seen him upfront. Every other time had been in the newspaper or on television. "Mr. Takahashi! Oh my! Do come in!" she said ushering him to the couch. "I'm so sorry if my husband hasn't offered you anything- would you like to have a drink? I'm making curry-"

He grimaced at the dish. He remembered that dish oh too well from the time he used to jump through the well with Kagome. She made that dish and offered him some, it burnt the crap out of his mouth and it was spicy as fuck. "No thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I actually need to have a word with you and your family. Is anyone else home?" He sniffed lightly but all he could smell was curry.

"Well my father and son are cleaning out the garage and my daughter went out with a few friends but should be back soon."

"I see," He said.

"Is what you need to discuss something all of us have to be present for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ushered her eerily silent husband to call her father and Souta in to wash up for dinner.

"Actually I suppose only you, your husband and daughter need to be here for the discussion," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned and as soon as her husband reluctantly disappeared her eyes narrowed at him. "Inuyasha do explain what all this is about."

So she knew, a smile came to his face. "Do you remember me, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"I've never forgotten actually," she said tapping her chin. "It's very strange how time and memory works. One would expect me to not know anything about you and yet I do. I know that you and my daughter spent a lot of time together battling demons and collecting shards of the Shikon No Tama in your era. How I remember all of this is a mystery. The memories however only came back about a day or two after Kagome turned fifteen. She's eighteen now."

"Indeed," Inuyasha said lounging in the couch that wasn't particularly comfortable. "Do you think she remembers me?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not really certain. When my memories came back I had wondered and wanted to ask her but… I don't know why but I never got around to asking. I kept putting it off. Maybe- I think I was afraid to bring it up because I remember quite clearly the last time she'd come back through the well and couldn't return no matter how hard she'd tried. She cried for so long and was very embittered by the entire situation after that I'm not really certain what happened- it's like life just seemed to snap backward and start all over again with me and my husband getting into an argument before we married."

"There must've been some sort of time shift or something. I'm not entirely sure but when I was resurrected everything just seemed different. I thought I would forget Kagome eventually but I haven't."

"And now you're here to-"

Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha heard Kagome's familiar voice. "I'm home!"

When she stepped into the living room area she froze the moment her eyes locked on Inuyasha. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Inuyasha.

Then a burning in her side so intense assailed her that she dropped boneless to the ground. Shocked Sakura and Inuyasha went to her. Inuyasha reached first and when he put his hand on her electricity shot through him and he pulled his hand back. Looking at his palm he saw red marks.

Purification.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha frowned and she looked up at him, her eyes black.

"You bastard," she growled fiercely as she got to her face. "Why are you here?"

Bastard? Inuyasha snarled at the name suddenly. "I'm here to see you-"

"Get out!" She shouted as her fingers balled into fists. "You're not welcome here you vile son of a bitch!"

"Kagome!" Her mother grabbed at her. "What's the matter with you?"

She ignored her mother. "Did you think I'd forget?" she asked him. "You think I'd forget all the times you left me for that dead woman? All the times you kissed her and held her and vowed to go to hell with her? Well guess what Inuyasha, you can go to hell and be with that clay pot!"

Inuyasha vanished and appeared before her. Years of training had made such swift movement so simple to do now. It shocked her how fast he moved but she held her ground. She didn't back down from him.

"I hate you," she growled at him.

He stared down at her with cold amber eyes. "I don't quite like you much either right now, but no matter," he said and then Soujiro and the rest of the family came in. "Good, you all are finally here. Now I can take what I've come for."

"Mr. Takahashi maybe we can discuss-"

"We had the discussion 18 years ago." Inuyasha said cutting Soujiro off. "I held up my end of the deal it's your turn to hold up to yours."

Soujiro bit into his lip. "Yes and I intend to but maybe we can speak privately."

"I have no desire to speak privately. I've come to take what is mine," Inuyasha said.

Kagome scoffed. "Why are you hassling my father? Don't you have anything better to do with your time? Like oh I don't know trying to become a full demon? I remember that was your biggest wish- to be a monster but what you didn't realize was that you were already a monster!"

"And you were always annoying," Inuyasha growled. "I suggest you shut up before I shut you up." It hurt Inuyasha that such hateful and mean spirited words could cross his beloved's lips but he'd bear it. She couldn't mean those things, she was just angry. He knew she'd be even angrier once she found out what he came for.

Kagome cackled viciously. "Oh how you bring back memories. Don't you remember the first time you told me to shut up? You said you'd protect me! But now things have changed, you don't need to protect me but you should probably find the steps that lead to hell so you can protect your clay pot from the flames in the fiery furnace. You two deserve each-"

Inuyasha grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her ruthlessly to him. In an instant his hard mouth latched onto hers and his tongue slid between her shocked lips to taste the bitterness of her anger and resentment towards him but also to taste the sweetness he craved.

The burning in Kagome's side suddenly stopped and her arms went around Inuyasha. Her tongue delved into his mouth fighting his for dominance but she didn't win. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his hardness. He'd waited 500+ years to be with this woman and he'd be damned if he let her anger dissuade him from having her.

When they pulled apart they were flushed and gasping. Inuyasha looked at Soujiro. "Like I said, I've come to take what is mine," he said. "Now that I have her, we'll be leaving,"

Kagome's mind was fuzzy from their kiss but she wasn't so far gone that she didn't realize what he'd said. "You're taking me?"

He looked at her, his hand still at her slim waist. "You're mine. Let's go."

She blinked at him and as he began to pull her she snatched her hand away. Her brows furrowed in anger. "What the hell do you mean by I'm yours?"

"Exactly that," he said. "You're my… Kagome. Yes, you're my Kagome. So let's go, I've waited too long for you and I don't intend to wait any longer."

"Hold- hold on!" Kagome shrieked at him. "I don't understand! I'm confused. Dad what's going on? What's this about?"

"Yes Soujiro," Sakura frowned at her husband who looked completely sheepish. "What is going on?"

"I don't have all year so let me explain," Inuyasha said. "18 years ago Mr. Higurashi came to me with a business proposition. If I buy the ancestral grounds he'd have the money needed to take care of all his financial obligations and care for his family. However, I told him I had absolutely no desire to own this heap of land so instead I told him I wanted something he'd have in 18 years. I outlined what that something was in bold on the contract. I want the daughter of Soujiro and Sakura Higurashi. She will be mine to have as not only my human wife but my eternal mate." He clarified. "Now 18 years have passed. Kagome is a woman by law and legal to marry and mate with me. Soujiro must hold up his end of the deal by giving me your hand Kagome and he shall do so now."

Kagome stepped away from them shaking her head. "No!" She said. "I- I have nothing to do with this! You- you can't just come and take me away because of some business proposition! I'm not some prize!"

"No you're my mate, now let's leave this place. I intend to mark you and officially make you mine. I've been waiting for more 500 years for this. If you do not come willfully I will pick you up and take you forcefully."

Kagome glared at him. "You seem to forget my powers. I will purify your ass if you try."

He stared at him. "Kagome, don't make me do anything dirty. I won't like the way I feel afterwards and neither will you or your family so just understand you have no choice in this. Your fate was sealed to mine the moment your father signed his name on the dotted line."

"I have no desire to be with you!" Kagome shouted angrily as her side began to burn again. "Don't you understand we were never supposed to be together in the first place? Why do you think fate tore us apart? It's stupid to try and change fate! We'll never last! It'll be the same as you and Kikyo- something will tear us apart and we will both be hurt again! I don't intend to get hurt again."

"Kagome-"

She raised her hand. "Now I don't know what you two are going to do- renegotiate or something because I will not be yours Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stepped to her. "You're already mine! There's no renegotiating!"

"We'll see about that!"

Inuyasha looked at Soujiro and his stricken family. "Kagome, you've left me with no choice." He said pulling out the contract. "If I don't get to have you as my wife and mate Kagome Higurashi this contract will be broken and I won't be obligated to hold any of my promises! All that money I spent to help your family will be taken away and I'll want payment back in full. Can your family afford the amount of money you would owe to me if this contact is broken? I don't think so. Its pocket change to me but a fortune for your family."

Kagome bit into her lip. "I can't believe you're resorting to this-"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "I usually get what I want. This isn't one of the times I don't get exactly what I want. I only want you. Be mine and your family will never have to worry anymore."

"Until you get tired of me and then start asking for your money back-"

He shook his head. "I'll have another contract written up. I'll never be able to ask you or sue your family for that money any longer if you become mine."

She glared at him. "Why me?"

"Because you're my everything," He said gently. "Now do you agree or not?"

She thought about the entire situation for a long moment. If she broke the engagement her family would die of debt but if she didn't, her family would be safe and set. There was only one thing for her to do.

Kagome agreed.

* * *

Kagome refused to cry as Inuyasha led her out the door away from the only place she'd ever known. Her mother had remained silent through everything, her father, grandfather and brother begged Inuyasha to change his mind but he was adamant about having her.

When she was in his limo, she said her final good byes and watched her family fade into the distance. A deep sadness washed over her but was replaced by intense anger at Inuyasha. How dare he think to possess her? She'd show him.

If he wanted her fine, he'd have her but not willingly.

"You will like your new home Kagome," he said noting the way she sat straight and stiff staring out the window.

She remained silent.

"I do not like being ignored Kagome," He told her, his voice displeased.

"What is it you wish to hear then?" She asked. "Because unless you tell me what to say I have nothing _to_ say."

"I will allow you to see your family on occasion," He informed her. "I'm not such a monster that I'd take you away permanently, besides, I like your mother and your brother is not so bad, though it's obvious he does not remember me. Your grandfather also doesn't remember it must be his age or something."

"Is that why my mother hasn't expressed her displeasure?" Kagome asked. "She remembers you?"

"I suppose so," Inuyasha said pleased she was talking to him, though her voice was cold and unfeeling. "I doubt she'd have let you go without knowing that we belong together."

Kagome put her hands in her lap and continued gazing out the window at the buildings and cars rushing by. "I don't see how she can know such a thing," Kagome said. "It's not as if we showed her that we had anything special. You always just came around to take me back to the past. You never really spent any real time with her for her to know such a thing."

"Mothers like her usually pick up on those things," Inuyasha told her. "She's attentive and she cares for you. She may not ply you with questions but she's constantly watching you and she was once your age too so she can identify the emotions that run cross your face. I wouldn't have to spend a lot of time with her for her not to see how I feel about you. It's motherly instinct."

Kagome's head snapped to him, her brows furrowed in an angry line. "And how do you feel about me Inuyasha?"

He stared at her, his amber eyes cool. "I love you."

She blinked at him and then laughed as if he'd said something so ridiculous all she could do was laugh.

"I assure you Kagome, my feelings are true," he said annoyed that she'd laughed at his confession. "It could only be love that had me waiting for you for more than 500 years."

The limo came to a stop and they came out, heading towards the massive mansion.

"I know you'll need time to come to terms with everything that's happening," he said as the door opened. "And you'll have plenty of time to do so. Right now, I have an important meeting to go to. The servants will show you around and have your room prepared if you wish."

He led her up the winding staircase to his room. "For now you can stay here," He let her inside and she silently marveled at the simplicity of his room. For a rich hanyou, he had simple taste in décor. The bed was enormous though- he obviously valued comfort.

"So you intend to leave me?" she asked not really caring. "Aren't you worried I'll escape?"

"You're not a prisoner," He said going to his walk in closet and pulling out a shirt. "Go wherever you please, I'll be able to find you regardless."

"What if I don't want to be here?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed and automatically sinking into the extremely soft mattress.

"Red, black or silver?" Inuyasha asked holding up three ties next to a crisp white shirt.

He wasn't serious, Kagome thought. He's really asking my opinion on ties when he's practically coerced me out of my home? "Silver," she said.

"I'll go with red," He threw the other ties into the closet.

"And here I thought you'd pick the black," She stood and went to his mirror.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because it'd match the color of your heart,"

He sighed, taking off his shirt and then going to her. She gasped when she saw him in the mirror behind her, his arms snaking around her middle. "Kagome, we have much to discuss and we'll have time to when I return. I would appreciate it if you'd stop snapping at me in such a way."

"Let me go," she ground her teeth together and struggled.

He didn't. "Your anger is justified but I do not like it," he said.

"Go to hell."

With a growl, he grabbed her and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Then he unceremoniously dropped her on his bed and came over her with his strong, hard, half-naked body. "Kagome, the next time you tell me to go to hell, I'll spank your ass so hard you'll think hell's fire has burned you."

She glared at him. "Yes manhandle me, that's the perfect way to prove we belong together."

Her side began to burn again and he saw her brown eyes become black. Inuyasha swiftly came off of her. A second later the ceiling had a scorched hole in it. If he hadn't moved he would've been charred.

Kagome sat up her eyes changing back to brown. She got off the bed. "If I am to stay here then fine, there's no point in arguing with you. Just leave me alone." Storming to the door she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha frowned and stared up at the ceiling. He'd expected Kagome to be upset with him for taking her away from her family but he could tell that something was seriously wrong with her. Actually, he'd noticed from when they were back in her home that something wasn't right. She was infuriated with him and he didn't know why. If anything, he should've been angry at her.

500 years ago when he'd been resurrected and came to her time to show her that he was still alive she'd said so many hurtful things about him being weak and unworthy that he'd gone back home and vowed to become the hanyou that she could be proud of when they'd next met. But now they'd met again and sure she remembered him but it seemed she only knew negative things about him. It tore him to shreds on the inside seeing the pain stirring behind her eyes.

Her eyes were another thing. It was almost as if she was possessed. Her brown eyes had turned black and her miko powers unleashed to bring harm to him.

Putting on his clothes he left the mansion but not after telling the servants to keep a close eye on her. He needed to go to his meeting with the demon association headed by his brother then he needed to have a long talk with his brother about what was happening with Kagome.

Getting into his red Audi he sped off his property and down the road. Kagome should've been happy to see him and know that he was alive and okay but she hadn't been. In fact, she'd just continued to wish him dead. Whatever the fuck had happened to her when he died, he intended to find out and rectify the situation. His inner demon was yearning to claim her as his official mate but damn it all he could do nothing if she kept unleashing her miko fury on him.

* * *

Kagome was fuming in Inuyasha's mansion. He'd left her there to do whatever the hell she wanted until he returned but all she wanted to do was leave and she couldn't even do that because his blasted beautiful maids were keeping a close eye on her. Not to mention a bunch of hanyou and demon guards were posted around the mansion.

Damn and blast him!

Kagome headed outside to Inuyasha's gardens and found a bench next to a manmade lake. Sitting, she decided to just think about what was happening at the moment. So years ago her father signed her off to marry Inuyasha and here she was. Okay, that was understood but why would he want to marry her?

He claimed to love her but Kagome was certain that he only loved the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. But then again, as Kagome thought about it, somewhere deep inside she knew she was wrong.

She remembered how her feelings had grown for him over the years they'd spent searching for Naraku and the jewel shards. She had indeed fallen in love with him, that's why when he'd kissed her at her home she'd melted like hot wax in his arms, but then she also felt a deep hate and sadness inside. It was so deep that every time she thought about the pain she was feeling, she wanted to purify him for making her feel such a way.

It was confusing. She didn't really want to harm him but whenever she became enraged at him, something came over her and all she could do was let out her miko powers. It was like something was feeding off her anger and using it to hurt him. If she hadn't remembered that the Shikon No Tama had mysteriously disappeared she would've thought it was the jewel's doing, but that was impossible.

She put a hand to her side where the jewel had been bitten out of her body by Mrs. Centipede. She didn't feel the jewel but would she feel it if it was lying dormant within her? Maybe not. She wasn't certain but she needed to do something about her attacking Inuyasha against her true will.

'I guess I just need to stop getting angry at him,' she thought but knew that wouldn't be as easy as she made it sound. 'When he returns I'll try my hardest to please him and not let any negative feelings come over me.'

* * *

Okay that's this chapter. Hope I'm not confusing anyone, I'm sure all questions you may have will be answered in due time… I just have to find those answers myself (lol). Anyway, please review and thank you for reading.

Inuluver1990


	10. Nicknames

Hey guys,

Sorry about the lateness of this posting but I have been preparing for my keloid removal surgery. I had it done last Friday and I'm recovering right now. Some of the stitches are out but I have to wait until next week to get the rest removed then I go into the Kenalog injection phase. Anyway, that's what I've been up to.

Please enjoy the story and reviews are most welcomed!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Chapter 10: Pet Names**

The meeting was over and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru headed to Sesshoumaru's mansion on the other side of town. He hated leaving his wife alone for so many hours every day. Sometimes Sesshoumaru left work to check up on her, he'd lost her before he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Fluffypoo!" Rin ran down the flight of stairs and nearly bowled him over when she jumped on him. Her mouth latched onto his automatically and he felt his world spin off its axis for a long moment.

"Fluffypoo?" Inuyasha cleared his throat behind the loving couple and Rin broke the kiss to look at him. She was almost like a monkey in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Oh Yashie-kins you're here too! I didn't know you'd be dropping by."

"Yashie-kins?" Inuyasha's lip twitched at his sister in law's pet names. "I thought we settled on calling me Inu."

She tapped her chin, still wrapped in her husband's arms. "Yes but I was just trying it out. I like Yashie-kins."

"Well I don't. So either stick with Inu or my full name." He practically ordered.

She pouted at him and then looked back at her husband whose hands were on her round ass. "You like the new name don't you Fluffypoo?"

Inuyasha snorted as he went to the sofa and sat down waiting to hear his brother's response.

"I prefer Sesshy or even Sesshoumaru-sama but not Fluffypoo Rin," he told her simply.

She sighed. "Okay then we'll settle with Fluffy!" She grinned at him and kissed him on the lips before trying to come out of his arms. He wouldn't let her go. Instead he walked to his favorite sofa and sat with her straddling his lap.

"What'd you do today love?" He asked putting his hand to his tie to loosen it.

She moved his hands and did it for him and then unbuttoned his shirt. "Jaken took me shopping, then I went swimming in the pool and I had Jaken polish my claws. He does it well doesn't he, Fluffy?" she showed him her claws.

Sesshoumaru stared at his wife's hands. They'd been together now for almost 500 years. He'd mated her the moment she reached maturity and the mating had permanently changed her as it was supposed to do. She was now compatible with him.

She was strong and lusty, she matched his passions well. He never had to hold back with her and she always begged him for more, pushing him past his sexual limits. She pleased him to no end.

Of course, it hadn't always been that way. Rin had wanted to marry when she reached eighteen and she wanted him to love her in her human state. He was never physically pleased during the time they'd had sex when she was a human, but emotionally he was. His heart was connected to his Rin in ways he never thought possible. Just seeing her so happy to have sex with him before he mated her had made him secretly proud.

"If you are pleased, I too am pleased." He said leaning into her to sniff her neck. "You're wearing the scent I bought you."

She smiled when she felt him harden beneath her. "Well I had thought to spend the night pleasuring you the moment you got home but, sadly, you brought company." She nipped at his chin and rubbed into him. "I was so looking forward to it,"

"Can we forget he's here and go upstairs?" Sesshoumaru asked. A long time ago Sesshoumaru had always been in control of his lusts but the moment he and Rin mated he could care less about control. He always wanted to jump his wifemate.

"Ha ha Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said with a frown and crossing his arms. He was used to his stiff-necked brother being not so stiff around Rin. Inwardly, he was quite jealous Sesshoumaru had gotten to mate his Rin and could fuck her whenever he desired. "I won't be long I have my own woman at home I'd like to fuck so Rin if you could excuse us-"

She frowned, "Why can't I hear?" she asked her big brown eyes curious.

"You can stay," Sesshoumaru said.

"She's distracting you," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"She's staying so say what you have to," His brother's voice was cool and serious. He'd missed Rin all day, there was no way he was going to let her go up the stairs when she was so delicious in his arms.

"Fine," Inuyasha began to explain about Kagome and what had happened earlier that day. "I just don't know what's happened to her," he said. "I mean, I expected her to be sad but also relieved to see me after what happened between us. But she's angry as hell and she keeps attacking me with her powers and she curses like… well- like me and I don't like it much. She's not supposed to be that way. Something has happened to her and I don't know what."

"That is strange," Sesshoumaru leaned back on the sofa to think. "And you just reunited with her today, correct?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "I do think I rushed a little when I took her from her family and brought her to my home. But I did say she could still see them and that she's not my prisoner. But the thing is, when she saw me she just dropped to the ground and then attacked me and then brought up Kikyo."

"The long dead priestess," Sesshoumaru's mouth knotted slightly.

"Maybe Kagome's still unsure of how you feel about Kikyo," Rin suggested.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I told her I love her in the limo when I was taking her to my house. Even before I died I told her that. If I love her how could she think I still have feelings for Kikyo?"

"Maybe you should clarify it to her." Sesshoumaru said. "Tell her that if she's angry because she thinks you still harbor feelings for the dead priestess make it clear that you do not."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I don't think Kikyo has anything to do with this but I guess it can't hurt to straighten that out. The thing is, when I kissed her in her home, she melted into me- she- she kissed back. That shows she feels strongly for me. Now that I think about it her anger is very unjustified to me. I don't understand her reactions. I think there's something more to this."

"I'll have some research done then," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha. "She may have to go in for an examination just in case."

"All right then," Inuyasha stood to his feet. "I'll see you later-"

"Hey! When can I meet her?" Rin asked putting her hands in her husband's hair.

Inuyasha almost told her never but he refrained. "Soon Rin. She's not exactly pleased with me at the moment. I have to find a way to counter her anger and stop her from constantly trying to purify me. That'll take a little time but you'll get to meet her eventually."

Rin nodded inwardly excited that she'd be getting a sister to go shopping with and do all sorts of exciting things with.

"Rin, head upstairs I'll be there in a few," Sesshoumaru said to her and then walked Inuyasha to the door.

"I know my way out," Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha about mating Kagome tonight," Sesshoumaru started. "I don't think it's wise-"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You think she'll purify my cock or something because I don't. Actually, I think she'll like it so much she won't be able to summon the power to purify me."

"I could care less about what she'll do or not do to you," Sesshoumaru said. "I have deep suspicions about what you've told me and until the research is done and her physical I suggest you keep your little swimmers in your pants or masturbate like you've been doing-"

Inuyasha growled at his brother. So what if he'd had to satisfy himself hundreds of times over the years, he had needs that needed to be met and he preferred to meet them with his own hand than with a whore or any other woman that wasn't his Kagome.

"I don't see how me fucking her should be a problem," Inuyasha said irritated.

"The doctor may need her pure- you know untainted with your seed to get proper hormonal and blood readings. You've been waiting more than 500 years now, what's another week or two?"

'A lifetime,' Inuyasha thought but then sighed. His brother was usually right about certain things and Inuyasha really wanted to know what was happening with Kagome. So he'd just have to wait. Fourteen more days before he could officially have her won't kill him. He'd waited more than 500 years, he could wait a little longer.

"All right then," Inuyasha said. "Just tell me when you need me to take her to the doctor and whatever."

"I will,"

When his brother left, Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting upstairs to his room. He found his beautiful wife, naked and ready for him. Stripping, he moved atop her and after long languorous kisses and lots of heated touches, he filled her weeping snatch and rocked her body hard until she cried out beneath him and shattered into a quivering mass of delightful sensations. Only then, did he allow himself to pump and pour his seed into her.

He came off of her and pulled her into his arms, snuggling her close to him. Sesshoumaru could understand how his brother felt not being able to mate Kagome like he wanted even though she was so close now. But Inuyasha would have to wait a little longer because Sesshoumaru suspected that the Shikon No Tama hadn't really disappeared as he'd heard Kagome say at Inuyasha's funeral. Sesshoumaru had a strong, sneaking suspicion that the jewel was hiding in Kagome's body but he hadn't told Inuyasha that, he wanted to be certain before he said anything that could possibly bring harm to Kagome. She was, after all, the woman who'd helped him save his Rin so many years ago.

He looked at his wife, she could've been dead if it wasn't for Kagome, this was why he was forever indebted to helping Inuyasha's woman and that meant helping his brother as well. Sesshoumaru didn't mind, he'd long past gotten over any hatred and jealousy he'd felt. Right now the only thing that mattered to him was family. Now if only his lovely Rin would stop drinking that blasted anti-demon pregnancy potion then they could start on a family of their own but she said she wasn't ready yet and he wasn't going to rush her, they had all eternity to have little ones. And besides, all that mattered at the moment was her in his arms.

"Hmmm… Fluffypoo"

* * *

Sorry it's short. I actually would like for you guys to tell me which direction you're thinking the story should take. I have my own ideas but I'd love your feedback on it.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Inuluver1990


	11. Motives & Temptation

Hey guys,

I was a little stumped with the beginning of this chapter but everything's straight again!

Please enjoy the story and reviews are most welcomed!

Warning About Chapter- I doubt this is a lemon, it's a little graphic but could just be considered a highly acidic lime. (Enjoy)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Chapter 11: Motives and Temptation**

Naraku Onigumo, owner of a secret underground science lab walked pass numerous scientific experiments. These were demonic-looking creatures that were housed within liquid-filled containers.

"Onigumo-sama," the voice of his assistant Kanna wafted to him.

"What is it?"

"The MC-Radar has been giving off a very high signal, I thought you'd like to see," She said holding a mirror in her pale white hands and checking out her face. So lifeless and yet still so beautiful. Kanna was also one of Naraku's experiments.

Naraku's dark brow rose. The MC-Radar never given off any serious signals, so for it to suddenly be doing so was interesting. Naraku let his assistant lead the way to the MC-Radar. When they arrived, they saw a massive centipede creature with short eyebrows, a woman's torso and six human like hands. The rest of its body was insect-like with sections and sharp legs. It was long and devastatingly large. When Naraku had found this creature many years ago going on crazily about sensing a powerful jewel, he'd captured it and enslaved it.

"You bastard," Mistress Centipede said to him. She was connected to a bunch of wires that lead to a wide computer screen. "How dare you do this to me! When I am free I will bite off your head and suck the marrow from your bones!"

Naraku ignored the creature and went to the screen. Strange, he paused. Over the years the signal had been low but somehow today, the signal had jumped high and remained that way. Naraku looked at the centipede.

"Do you sense the jewel you speak of?" He asked the creature.

"That computer tells you everything that goes on in my head does it not?" Mistress Centipede asked. "Consult your science you horrid wretch!"

Naraku clipped his fingers and Kanna brought a menacing-looking blade to him. He unsheathed it and asked again.

"I'll die before I say-"

Naraku jammed the blade into one of the centipede's sections. A huge stream of blood spurted out and the creature screamed in pain. "Answer me!"

Kanna sat and continued to stare in her mirror as Naraku continued his torture. Why the creature provoked their master she never understood, it was far easier to obey the man than to put up with his heinous acts. Her sister Kagura hadn't shared those thoughts; that's why she was in an induced coma and housed in a liquid holding tank as well. She'd defied Naraku one to many times by trying to escape and gain freedom from him.

The floor was completely bloodied by the time he was finished, pulling off his ruined shirt, Kanna saw the ugly spider mark upon his back. He left the room but not before ordering the room cleaned and the centipede healed.

Kanna watched as he left. She knew where he was going. It was a forbidden room only he and Kagura had ever entered. Foolish Kagura, she'd gone into the room and threatened to destroy the master's greatest creation to gain her freedom. She'd failed. But now he kept that room locked and secured every minute of every day. Kanna didn't know what Naraku's greatest creation was and honestly, she didn't care. She was Kanna of the void; there was no need to care.

Naraku stood before his greatest creation, staring at it. The naked woman housed in the liquid container still looked as beautiful as she'd always been. He yearned for her eyes to open but he knew that wouldn't happen. Unlike Kagura who was merely in a coma, this woman was dead, her body only preserved by the liquid in the container.

Hundreds of years ago in the feudal era, Naraku had fallen in love with this woman- Priestess Kikyo and when he failed to have her, he destroyed and killed- he even tried to kill her… no that wasn't right, it wasn't him that tried to kill her, it was those blasted demons. Now in this age, he'd been reincarnated and yearned to be with her once more so he'd found a demon- Urasue- a witch puppeteer demon that crafted the body of his Kikyo but she'd told him that retrieving her soul was impossible since she'd been reincarnated again.

Naraku pulled out the picture of Kikyo's reincarnation. He remembered everything about her as well and scorned the girl- Kagome Higurashi. He felt nothing for this reincarnation. He wanted his Kikyo, his beautiful, refined Kikyo. He wanted to start a new relationship with her if possible. But the only way he could do that is if he wrung the soul out of Kagome and put it into Kikyo's new body. This new body wasn't made of clay- when Urasue had been reincarnated her powers had changed- she'd been able to create real human bodies but their souls was one she could not create. She didn't have the power to do such a thing. She needed the Jewel of Four Souls. Naraku remembered that manipulative jewel as well. He really hadn't wanted to go on another chase for the jewel but there was no other way. If he wanted Kikyo back he needed the jewel. This was why he'd captured Mistress Centipede- the insect demon had uncanny sensory abilities and could sense the jewel. Naraku wired up the creature and for years had waited for the jewel to resurface. What he'd seen on the screen proved to him that the jewel was back. He didn't know where but when the time was right, he'd have Mistress Centipede go and find it and then he- he would obtain the jewel. Only then would he and his Kikyo be together.

* * *

When Inuyasha came home it was pass midnight. The maids were already asleep, so he headed into the kitchen and pulled out a Ramen. Filling it with hot water, he made his way up the stairs. Reaching his room, he smelt Kagome's scent and his body nearly went haywire.

Entering, he found her in his bed fast asleep. A small smirk came to his face and he rested his noodles on the dresser. Bee-lining towards her, he turned on the little lamp and saw her face scrunch up from the light. She turned her head and he stifled a laugh at her disgruntled action. She was still so amazing even when sleeping.

Inuyasha took quick note of what she was wearing, bra and panties. Obviously, the girl was trying to kill him. Biting into his lip, he went back to his noodles to eat and ponder about what he was going to do.

If he got in bed with her, there was no telling what things he'd do to that delectable body. If he didn't get in bed with her, he'd miss a great opportunity to have that sweet body pressed up against him.

He had the willpower to resist her lovely charms didn't he? It wouldn't be so bad to just lay in the same bed. They didn't have to do anything. They could snuggle and… keep each other warm. Yeah- that's right. They didn't have to have sex just because they'd share the same bed.

Oh fuck who was he kidding? If he got in bed with his sexy little vixen, he'd hump her all night. Just smelling her from across the room was giving him a hard-on like none other. Sighing, he finished off his noodles and headed for the bathroom. He needed some relief.

Undressing he got into his shower and let the water pour all over him for a long while. It felt good but damn it all, he'd give anything to have Kagome's tiny hands running over his hard, needy… body?

Inuyasha felt a hand on him. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw Kagome. She was staring at him, her hand on his thigh.

"Kagome,"

A long time ago he might've reacted by jumping onto the ceiling and overreacted by calling her a foul name or something but he just watched her.

Her eyes were black but he didn't sense her miko powers or anything threatening. So he just watched as her hand ran up his strong thigh and cupped him. If he wasn't hard before, he was definitely hard now but he still didn't move. He was much too curious to see what she was going to do.

She said nothing. Her warm hands explored him as the water continued to slicken his body. She was obviously curious as well because she touched him tentatively- first tracing lightly and then squeezing his turgid length.

Inuyasha shuddered. This was dangerous but it felt so good. What man, hanyou, demon could stop something as pleasurable as this?

"Do you like this?" Her voice was soft.

Inuyasha stared at her and nodded. No sense in denying the truth. Pre-cum seeped from the thick mushroom shaped head and was washed away by the water. Her hands were magic upon him but he had to wonder what her motive could be.

"Why are you doing this? You were so angry at me before I left-"

She smiled up at him and his heart pounded in his chest. "I know but I had a right to be angry didn't I?" She asked. "You've taken me away from my family. Even if we are meant to be that wasn't a very good way to do things."

"I'm sorry," He apologized softly though inwardly he didn't believe that was the only reason she'd been angry at him.

"Don't be," she smiled. "I've had time to think everything over." Standing, she turned off the water and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you so much."

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict. Something was wrong but he could hardly think about anything serious right now. He was considerably erect and she was pressing all that wonderful skin against him. His cock was between her lush bra-covered breasts.

"Inuyasha when I saw you die- I- I don't know something broke inside of me." He smelt the salt of her tears and groaned inwardly. Damn it all she knew he hated tears but he said nothing, he knew she needed to let it all out. "I felt so empty and so sad and bitter. I wanted to die."

He took a deep breath and put his hand on her head. "Kagome-"

"Shh…" she hushed him as she rubbed her cheek into his hard muscular chest. "I was angry and in so much pain that I could hardly bear it but I'm glad I managed to bear it because if I hadn't I probably wouldn't be here with you now."

Had she really had suicidal thoughts because he'd died? Inuyasha wondered. Did she care for him so much that him dying made her feel so depressed that she thought death was the only answer to free herself from the pain that consumed her?

"Inuyasha?" She looked up at him, her face red from her tears, her eyes still black. "I want you."

He froze suddenly. His love and life's mate was finally saying the words he'd always wanted to hear. Oh god… suddenly, his overexcited body released some of the tension that had built up within him for so long. In horror, he watched as his cock shot cum all over Kagome's face and breasts.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed falling back onto her hips.

Inuyasha's breathing came out harsh and he reached for her. "Damn it Kagome I'm sorry. I- I didn't know that was going to happen like that- I-" He was embarrassed.

She laughed.

He paused to look at her in his arms. She was laughing, a full hearted laugh one that could not be fake in any respects. "K- Kagome?"

She glanced up at him with her messy face and hugged him to her. "I'm so glad you want me so much. I'm pleased Inuyasha."

He was red and didn't know what to say to that. 'It was my pleasure?' he thought.

"I guess waiting for me for so long would cause that right?" She asked as she got into the tub and stripped off her underwear. Turning on the water, she ignored him as she let the jets spray all over her. "Hmm… this feels good. Wash my back will you?" she lifted her long wavy hair to give him access.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Inuyasha managed to say as he picked up his loofa and body wash. Squirting some onto it, he lathered it up and began to wash her back gently.

"Why not?" She asked closing her eyes. "I'm yours aren't I?"

"Yes but…" He paused. "It's too soon."

"Didn't you say you wanted to mate me tonight?" She turned her head to look at him. "I can tell you want to. So we should just do it. Make me yours." She bent over and rubbed her curvy little ass against him. That move brought out every primal urge he had and his hands gripped her pulling her body flush against his.

"I know what I said," His eyes turning red. He needed to control this. Damn it, he'd spent 500 years learning control, this shouldn't be so hard but it was. His demon was going crazy inside of him, fighting to get out and claim his mate at last.

"Hmm…" she let her hair fall and straightened so her back was up against his chest. Her long arms moved behind her to go around his neck and then his head and she pulled his mouth to hers. She ground her curvy ass against his cock feeling him stiffen and ooze with cum. Her tongue came out to lick his lips.

Inuyasha's head was spinning. He could smell Kagome's musky scent dripping from her body. He'd give anything to put any part of his body between her thighs- fingers, tongue, cock especially.

_'But remember what Sesshoumaru said,'_ his human side said though even he was about ready to throw all caution to the wind. _'We can't have her yet-'_

'Damn it! Damn it!' His hanyou howled within.

** 'Fuck bitch! Fuck bitch now!'** His demon roared.

_ 'We- we- we can't,'_ his human was gasping from want. _'Not until- until the tests are done and we- oh god- we figure out what's happening to her.'_

'Human's right,' Hanyou thought. 'but damn it I want to fuck her- so- so hard.'

** 'Claim her! Fuck bitch now!'** His demon growled angrily.

_'We have to wait,' _Human said groaning.

'Can we get her off then?' Hanyou asked hoping to appease his demon a little. 'We'll make her cum- bitch will be angry if we just left her dissatisfied.'

_'All right,' _human said. _'But make it good for her. Then we get to the river fast.'_

**'No!'** Demon roared.

'I want to claim her just as badly as you but we can't so it's either her pussy and our mouth or nothing demon," Hanyou growled.

Demon growled ferociously but he preferred tasting his mate's sweet love juices and satisfying her better than nothing.

In an instant, Inuyasha pulled his mouth from Kagome and before she knew it she was up against the wall, in the air, her legs around Inuyasha's head and his tongue inside her weeping slit.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in delight and grabbed his hair hard.

Inuyasha drowned in her scent sucking at her tender flesh and making her gasp, moan and scream until he felt her shiver.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome careened with pleasure and for the first time in her life, a flood of fluid shot out of her body onto his tongue and face. Shocked, Inuyasha pulled back and her fluids continued spraying him. Opening his mouth, he caught the remainder of her juices and clamped his mouth back onto her vagina sucking her dry.

It was long moments, before Inuyasha looked up and saw that his love was dozing to sleep. With a sigh, he carefully took her into his arms and washed her body. It was then that he saw her healed side wound that had left a barely noticeable mark. This scar was where the Shikon No Tama had been bitten out of her body by Mrs. Centipede. But there was something odd about it. It looked red, but it might have been his imagination because the redness quickly faded.

Sighing, he washed Kagome quickly, dried her off and rested her in the bed naked. Covering her with the blanket, he went to his balcony and jumped off heading for the manmade river. He needed to cum and he needed to cum hard.

'She's a shiofuki queen.'

Inuyasha sat on the freshly cut grass and began to pump at his cock. Research showed that not many women squirted their juices when they orgasm but Kagome was one of the minority and it pleased him to no end. To know that she could have pleasure in such a way made him howl with happiness.

Inuyasha felt his balls tighten. Closing his eyes he envisioned Kagome's sweet little, freshly shaven pussy and he groaned loudly when he shot his cum out onto the grass. Some even jettisoned into the river. Shaking he took a deep breath. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. No matter how many times he self-pleasured he would never be completely satisfied. He needed to claim his mate but he couldn't. He tried not to imagine the sensation he'd feel when she came around him and he came into her, thoughts like those would only make him run back to his room and fuck her like the animal he was.

But he wouldn't do that. He wasn't weak. He could control his base urges for two weeks. It wouldn't be easy but damn it all he'd trained for years learning control and becoming stronger. All his hard work would not go down the drain.

Getting up, he headed back to his room. Kagome had a small satisfied smile on her face. That pleased him as well. He went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. He usually slept naked but he wouldn't tonight-

Then he looked at Kagome and frowned. He needed extra protection. If she was as horny as he thought she was and as bold as he knew she was, she'd jump on his cock while he slept.

So why not sleep in another room? He couldn't. He was strong but not that strong. He needed to be next to her, to breath her scent in and know that she was truly finally there with him. That wasn't too much right. Sure it was a risk but…

Inuyasha found a condom and put it on. Thank goodness the Demon Association had thought about making protection comfortable for hanyous and demons. Though he doubted a condom would stop Kagome- but if she tried to pull it off he'd wake up and escape before he gave into his base needs. He pulled on his boxers and headed to the bed. He wasn't going to sleep in another room, he was probably a masochist or something but he didn't care. He was sleeping with Kagome one way or another.

Getting into the bed, she automatically curved into his body, as if she sensed him. He knew this was going to be a long night but hey, he'd asked for this torture. Leaning over, he turned off the lamp and put his arms around his Kagome.

His Kagome.

At last, they were together. After so many years they were finally with each other again and nothing was going to tear them apart this time. Absolutely nothing, Inuyasha would make sure of that

He kissed her temple before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Inuluver1990


	12. Magatsuhi's Evil Plans

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews I was so happy and excited to read all of them. Please enjoy the chapter.

Reviews are welcomed!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**_

**When Inuyasha Died**

**Chapter 12: Magatsuhi's Evil Plans**

The god of Misfortune, Magatsuhi, the main evil within the Shikon No Tama was nestled in warm pulsating flesh that yearned to purify him. Damn this girl and the powers of Midoriko! Her body had been a safe enough place but that was only when she was consumed by the deep pain and bitterness that Inuyasha's death had caused but now- now Inuyasha was back and it was a problem because every time Kagome- his current vessel and the half breed made contact she became happy and such an emotion was his enemy. He needed evil. He needed a pained and sorrowful heart. He needed bitterness and resentment. Her body had been the one with the most pain back then in the past when Inuyasha died so he had disappeared and inhabited her flesh but now her body was bound to purify him since Inuyasha was back.

'I'll soon have to leave this flesh!' he thought. 'I may require a new vessel before the love between Kagome and Inuyasha is consummated.' By consummated he meant a formal ritual mating. The love between them would surely purify him for good.

'I have two choices,' he thought. 'I can find another external vessel or I can continue to manipulate this wench into having sex with her hanyou until she becomes pregnant- the only problem is I risk being purified if he marks her during the mating.'

Magatsuhi knew he was risking his entire existence but the benefits of inhabiting a fetus were great. Babies didn't know right from wrong, they didn't know about good and evil. They are influential weak creatures that need protection from their parents. If he were to inhabit the baby, he'd be able to then manipulate the newborn and make it his permanent vessel. On top of that the baby would be of Kagome and Inuyasha's blood- their offspring would be a very strong and powerful being and Magatsuhi needed a vessel as such.

This was the reason he was hesitating. He was planning on risking his entire existence. If he left Kagome's body before she became with child then it'd be impossible for him to go back into her and inhabit her child. He needed to stay within her so when the moment was right- when Inuyasha's sperm and Kagome's egg met he'd be waiting in her uterus ready to take control of the defenseless zygote.

'So I must plan carefully,' he thought. 'I can tell Inuyasha's resistance to his mate is wearing thin. He won't be able to resist her for much longer but I must get him to have sex with her without mating and the only way to do that is…' He paused but no answer came to him. 'I guess I'll just have to rummage about in her memories.'

Magatsuhi, the evil bastard he was, was feeding Kagome only certain pieces of her memories. He was carefully editing her thoughts and making certain she only remembered what he wanted her to. Like when Inuyasha and Kagome had met again, he'd thrown memories of Kikyo into the forefront of Kagome's mind so that she lashed out at Inuyasha. Magatsuhi had believed that was the best answer for his problem. He needed her to remain devastated and angry so he could feed off her pain and distress but then Inuyasha had kissed her and Magatsuhi had been stung by deep love and passion and knew his existence was in danger. So when Inuyasha left, he planned to make Kagome forgive Inuyasha and apologize for trying to purify him. Magatsuhi knew he needed to bring the two together just enough so she could get pregnant and a new vessel would be created for him to inhabit.

Now all he needed was some kind of answer to his problem. What could he do to ensure Inuyasha didn't mate with Kagome but gave her sex instead? Magatsuhi flipped through a few of her memories of the fights she and Inuyasha had been in and a bunch of other worthless shit then he paused. In Kagome's head were memories of her three human friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

'I may find my answer here,' he thought as he watched the memory unfold.

* * *

Kagome and her three friends were heading to Wcdnals from school one day. They were talking about an algebra test that Kagome actually managed to pass.

"Let's go buy a bunch of burgers!" Eri suggested.

"Yeah and milkshakes!" Ayumi laughed. "We worked really hard in that test, you especially Kagome!"

"Tell me about it," Kagome sighed. "My brain hurts."

Yuka grinned and rubbed her back gently. "That's because you your brain muscles aren't used to such hard work. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Kagome's lip twitched. "Ha Ha Yuka."

When they reached the eatery Kagome saw a worker getting chewed out by his superior. She'd never seen him before but that wasn't her business. They sat down and waited for their food to arrive and of course as they waited the conversation of Kagome's bad ass boyfriend came up.

"So anything knew with you and lover boy?" Eri asked.

"L- lover boy?" Kagome flushed as Inuyasha popped into her head. "Of course not! He's still moping over his ex-girlfriend!"

"Really? Gee that must be harsh," Yuka sighed. "I really think you should give up on him Kagome- honestly, you may end up hurt-"

'I really don't want to talk about this,' she thought.

"Oh but how can she Yuka?" Ayumi smiled. "She's in love. It's not so easy to give up such a good thing even if it may have its bad aspects."

"I guess you're right," Yuka frowned as the waiter came with their massive pile of burgers and milkshakes.

Kagome looked at the waiter. He was quite handsome with dark eyes and light colored hair. "You're new," Kagome said more to herself.

He smiled and nodded. "Just began a week ago," he said. "You must frequent this place a lot if you can tell which waiters are new from who aren't."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't come here a lot a lot," she told him. "You just stand out a bit because you look a little unsure. That's how I could tell. You should keep your head up and smile a lot too. Walk with confidence you're doing your job well so there's no need to be hesitant."

A bright flush came to his face and he nodded a little flustered. "Thank you." He bowed and scurried off to the back.

When Kagome turned her head back her three friends were staring at her bug-eyed. She picked up a burger. "What?"

"You- are you okay Kagome?" Eri blinked.

Kagome bit into her burger. "Yes. Why?"

Yuka's eyes narrowed at her. "You were real nice to him. You know him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he just seemed to be having a rough time and I thought to encourage him a little. He looks like the type to stay to himself, shy even, and to have a job where one must be extroverted must be kind of hard if he's introverted. He must really need the money. So I did a good deed and put a genuine smile on his face."

To say the least, her friends were a bit blown away by what she'd done but that was okay, she liked helping people. It was one of the great pleasures in life. And besides, just because she was miserable didn't mean she wished others to be miserable as well. And why was she miserable? Well, she finally realized her feelings for Inuyasha and the thoughts now running through her head were quite naughty.

She bit into her burger. With womanhood came a lot of hormones and confusing emotions like lust. She could still remember seeing Inuyasha's naked body as he went to take a dip in the river. His figure was magnificent all hard and sinewy, taut and strong in all the right places. Oh how she yearned to jump on him! Damn him for having such a hot-ass body!

A bright flush popped onto her face and Yuka clipped her finger in front of her face snapping her out of her lascivious thoughts. "Well well what were you thinking that's got you all hot and bothered Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head as she bit into her burger again.

"Oh don't lie Kagome!" Eri huffed. "You know it's all right if you and your boyfriend are doing stuff!"

Kagome choked. "No! No we- we're not like that!"

"But admit it!" Yuka smirked. "You want to do those X things!"

Kagome went cherry red and sighed they'd hound her forever if she didn't admit it. "Okay okay!" She sighed. "I've been having certain thoughts and dreams too but it's not possible for us because…"

They stared at her completely absorbed in her confession.

"Because our relationship hasn't gotten that far," she said. 'I really do want to have sex with Inuyasha but… if Kaede was right- dog mating comes with that and if Inuyasha doesn't love me then there's no way he's going to make me his mate and therefore sex is out of the question.' It was disheartening.

After that the conversation switched to the latest Jap-rap band. Kagome was thankful for the change in topic but now her mind was filled with thoughts of having sex with Inuyasha when she got home and laid in bed she wondered if sex and mating had to be together or if a hanyou could just have casual sex.

* * *

Casual sex… with Inuyasha.

Her heart pounded and then she heard the window slide open and she jumped up. "Inuyasha!"

"Yo!" He greeted entering, then stopped and sniffed. His eyes seemed to light with some kind of emotion Kagome couldn't decipher. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I did well on my test."

"Good then we can go back tonight!" He seemed fired up. "We're gonna finish collecting the jewel shards-"

She yawned, "Let's go back in the morning- better yet you go back now and I'll come in the morning."

"Nothing doing," he folded his arms and frowned. "If you want to sleep here tonight fine, you look tired anyway but when morning comes we leave got it?"

She smiled and nodded. Getting into bed she closed her eyes and listened as Inuyasha went to a corner of her room and sat on the floor. An hour later Kagome was still wide awake.

"Go to sleep Kagome," he said. "I don't want you complaining when we leave."

"Uh Inuyasha?"

"What?" He stared at her as she turned onto her side and turned on her lamp so she could see him.

"Can- can we talk about something?" she asked softly.

He frowned. "Fine but make it quick it's late."

She sat up, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Can- can- can you-"

"Spit it out Kagome!" He growled.

"Can you tell me about the Inu-yokai mating ritual?"

He seemed puzzled by her question and then embarrassed. "Why do you want to know about that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just curious,"

"It's not something you should be thinking about right now," he said. "Maybe when you're older-"

She growled at him. "I'm not a little girl Inuyasha! We talk about sex in school so I don't see why we can't talk about it here."

He rubbed his neck. "Damn it Kagome! You should ask people like Kaede about this-"

"I did," she said bluntly. "I didn't get much from her. She told me to ask you."

"Damn hag," he muttered and then sighed. "Okay what do you want to know- I mean exactly? Since you won't go to bed until you find out I might as well tell you."

She put her hands together and smiled. "Thank you!"

And so the conversation began and even though she could tell Inuyasha was very uncomfortable with the topic he explained clearly and concisely. She was so happy he decided to tell her.

"One more thing," she yawned.

"All right what is it?"

"Can inu-youkai just have sex?" She asked.

He blinked at her dumbly. "Damn it that's common sense Kagome! Of course we can have sex only. It's not like we have to bite our mates every time we get at it. Actually, we only have to bite the first time. Depending on the dog demon he may only want to bite her if she's under emotional distress- the biting would calm her or maybe when she's with pup- the dog demon would bite her to strengthen their bond during that time. Other dog demons may bite their mates all the time because he just likes to taste her blood on his tongue- I've heard the blood of one's mate is potent and like a sexual stimulant- biting makes dog demons stamina stronger and they can please their mates for as long as they like. Things like that."

When Inuyasha realized he kinda veered off the question he brought the topic back and said, "So inu-youkai can have casual sex. It's obvious that demons will have high sex drives. If they haven't found their mates then they have sex to slake their lust. It's really just a way to release sexual frustration."

'So Inuyasha has had sex before?' she wondered. The thought disturbed her greatly. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'

"One more thing, some inu-youkai don't like the thought of fucking just anybody no matter if he's frustrated and really wants to. In those cases when he needs a release he- pleasures himself."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at his scarlet face. 'So- does this mean Inuyasha masturbates?' That thought washed the sadness she'd felt completely away. 'Inuyasha!'

"Anyway, is that all you want to know?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Um… yeah," she said deciding not to ask him if he'd ever had sex before. If he wanted to tell her maybe one day he would- maybe if they ever got pass first base.

"Good now get your ass to sleep," he huffed and stood to his feet.

"Uh… where are you going?" she asked as she saw him go to the open window.

"Um… I think I'll head back to the feudal era- you stay here I'll get you in the morning," he said putting his foot on the sill.

"You can sleep here if you want," she told him not wanting him to go but he seemed anxious and a little agitated.

"Uh maybe next time," he said. "You get some rest okay?" He jumped out the window.

With a sigh, she turned off the light and thought about what he'd told her. 'So he can have casual sex.' She thought. 'I'd love to have sex with him… I know I definitely want to mate with him. But according to him mating with a human can change a few of her characteristics and make her stronger especially in bed. I should've asked him what kind of changes- like if I had sex with him would I get those cute ears? Fangs? Maybe even some kind of power?' she wondered. 'Sex with Inuyasha!'

To say the least, Kagome hardly got any rest because her hands strayed between her thighs and with thoughts of Inuyasha floating through her mind she brought herself to a strong release that left her nearly boneless with satisfaction. That morning, Inuyasha practically dragged her out of bed cursing her for sleeping in. She smiled at him and his grumpiness.

"Let's go Kagome!" He shouted.

"Hai! Hai!" She said goodbye to her parents and they went to the well. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Why'd you leave last night?" she asked.

He flushed red and stammered. "I-"

"Forget it," she told him and then hugged his waist. "Thanks for last night."

Taken aback he cursed her and pushed her down the well. That made her angry and they spent the rest of the day in very bad spirits.

* * *

Magatsuhi's thoughts came together swiftly. 'This may just work,' he thought. 'I'll keep her teasing him. He won't be able to resist her. Then I'll persuade him to have sex with her- no mating of course. From what I can see he won't do anything she wouldn't want. He wouldn't force a mating on her but he'd be pleased with sex- what male wouldn't want to have sex with a willing female? And Kagome was genuinely willing. It wouldn't take much for her to persuade him. And the good thing about the whole situation was that it really only took one sperm to breach Kagome's egg and as soon as that happened, magatsuhi would have the perfect vessel.

* * *

I hope you all understand what the jewel aka Magatsuhi is trying to do. If not please inbox me and I'll explain at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you for reading please review! Ja ne!

Inuluver1990


End file.
